


Megvédeni bármi áron

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Számtalan gondja van Harry Potternek, és ezt csak nehezíti hőskomplexusa. Azonban a történet végére kénytelen elfogadni a tényt, miszerint nem lehet mindenkit megmenteni.





	1. 1

_„A szakítás soha nem egyszerű, legyen szó pár hónapos kapcsolatról, vagy akár olyanról, ami évekig tartott. Bármily fájdalmas is, egyszer elérkezik az a pont, ahonnét nincs visszatérés. Ha az érzelem kihűl, vagy esetemben kiderül: soha nem is létezett, akkor be kell fejezni. A másik érdeke is ezt kívánja.”_

 

Az épületet szemlélve kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy tökéletesen tükrözi a tulajdonos személyiségét. Nem volt hivalkodó, nem pompázott feltűnő színekben, mégis az egyszerűségével kitűnt az épület rengetegből. Elegánsan emelkedett az ég felé, miközben hideg ezüstös színe magára hívta a figyelmet. Ha fogalmam sem lett volna, kit rejt a belsejében, akkor is egyből Malfoy jutott volna róla eszembe. A szeme. Azonban az Őrzünk és védünk cégtábla is jelezte: bizony, a kívánt helyen voltam.

Szemlélődésem után óvatosan indultam tovább, hiszen az út síkos volt, komoly veszélyeket rejtve a magamfajták számára. Eközben egy fiatal nő sétált el mellettem gyermekével, aki még túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy ismerje a tettetés művészetét, miszerint vannak dolgok, amiket nem látunk, vagy éppen nem tesszük szóvá.  
– Miért sántít a bácsi? – hangzott fel kristálytisztán a hangja.  
A téli időjárásnak köszönhetően már alaposan áthűltem, de a kíváncsi pillantásnak köszönhetően a maradék meleg is távozott a szívemből. Jéggé dermedten torpantam meg, ahogy éreztem az ártatlan tekintetet. Sétapálcámra támaszkodva nem fordulhattam el, és amúgy sem állt szándékomban egy ötéves elől elmenekülni, aztán emiatt hanyatt esni. Már így is eléggé szánalmas voltam, nem akartam továbbtetézni. Az anyuka egy bocsánatkérő mosoly kíséretében sebesen húzta magával csemetéjét, aki értetlenkedve kérdezte a sietség okát.  
A hópelyhek kecsesen kavarogtak körülöttem, és a fagyos időjárásnak köszönhetően teljesen magamra maradtam. Meglehetősen nagy hülyeség volt részemről itt álldogálni, mert könnyebben megfáztam, mint egy átlagos ember, köszönhetően a gyatra vérkeringésemnek. Az átok, mely egy életre elintézett, igazán jó munkát végzett velem. Keserűen néztem le a földre, és a terhet, mit cipeltem, súlyosabbnak éreztem, mint valaha. 

Egy régi ellenfélhez elmenni soha nem könnyű, ilyen állapotban pedig... Az egyenrangúság már a múlt. Rokkant vagyok, ráadásul, hála a Voldemorttal vívott végső harcnak, varázserőm erősen megcsappant. Az életem nem sokat ért számomra, de... mindig van egy „de”. Az átkozott megmentési kényszerem nem engedte, hogy más szenvedjen miattam, még ha egy Malfoyról volt is szó.  
Fáradtan sóhajtottam fel, mert az épületig tartó út hosszúnak ígérkezett. A járda jeges volt, ennek köszönhetően lassan kellett haladnom, ha nem akartam elcsúszni, aztán tehetetlenül fetrengeni a hóban. Soha nem voltam oda a télért; valahogy a rossz dolgok kivétel nélkül erre az időszakra estek. Ez lenne a karma? Lehetséges.  
Normál körülmények között a táv nem lett volna megterhelő, hiszen a megállótól tisztán látható volt a cél. Az ötperces séta nekem inkább a tripláját ígérte, miközben próbáltam kikerülni az esetleges akadályokat.  
Meglehetősen bátor tett volt tőlem, hogy mindenfajta segítség nélkül jöttem el, de már így is kikészített a barátaim sajnálata, valamint voltak bizonyos tényezők, amik miatt jobbnak láttam, ha egymagam jövök. A valóságot a Weasley család akarta a legkevésbé elfogadni, hiába voltam szemmel látható bizonyíték rá.  
Végül csak beértem az épületbe mindenfajta baleset nélkül, és az információs pultnál egy fiatal hölgy fogadott.  
– Tizenegy órára beszéltem meg egy találkozót Mr. Malfoyjal – közöltem jövetelem okát.  
– Igen, máris Mr... – A papírja között kezdett kutakodni. – Itt nincs feltüntetve a neve – állapította meg zavartan.  
– Talán mert nem adtam meg – válaszoltam kifejezéstelen hangon. – Teljes titoktartást kértem ez ügyben.  
A nevemet nyilvánvaló okból nem közöltem. A felesleges felhajtást egy egyszerű bűbájjal kerültem el, ami nem igényelt sok erőt, és elértem vele, hogy ne ismerjék fel bennem a hőst. Az életem így jóval nyugodtabbá vált, mióta az állítólagos balesetem megtörtént. Sajnos, már esélyem sem volt a gyors menekülésre, ha rám találtak.  
– Értem – érkezett azonnal a válasz. – Mr. Malfoy pár percet késni fog a találkozóról, kérem, addig fáradjon a tárgyalóba. – Tekintete a támaszomat szorító kezemre siklott. – Az első emeleten van az iroda. Sajnos a liftünk üzemen kívül van. Képes lesz egyedül felmenni?  
A kérdés udvarias volt, mégis gyűlöltem, mert a saját tehetetlenségemet tükrözte. A büszkeségem volt az utolsó, amit magaménak mondhattam, és az életem árán sem engedtem volna belőle.  
– Köszönöm, nem szükséges segítség – utasítottam vissza habozás nélkül az el sem hangzott ajánlatot.  
– Óh, rendben... Akkor az első emeleti folyóson haladjon végig, az utolsó irodában várakozhat, míg a főnök megérkezik.  
Az útbaigazítás után azonnal elindultam, mert az utóbbi idők megtanítottak rá, hogy vannak túlbuzgó alakok, akik a „nem” válasz után is erősködnek. 

Mire felértem a lépcsőn, éreztem, határaim végén járok. Fulladozó nevetés tört fel belőlem, mert egy ötperces „séta”, valamint egy emelet megmászása olyan volt, mintha egy egész napos edzésen vettem volna részt. Ide jutottam, ez lett belőlem. Jó volna szembenézni vele, de képtelen voltam rá. Lehetetlen volt megbékélni ezzel a helyzettel. A remény maradt egyedül, miszerint valamikor képes leszek túljutni ezen a buktatón.  
A tárgyalóban fáradtan rogytam le a legközelebbi öblös székbe. Igazán örültem, hogy egyelőre egyedül voltam, így nyugodt szívvel átengedhettem magam a gyengeségnek, ami a hatalmába kerített. Lehangoló állapotom ellenére is el kellett ismernem, hogy az épület kívülről is híven tükrözte a minőséget, de belülről ez még inkább szembetűnő volt.  
A tárgyalónak nevezett szobában egy hosszú asztal szelte át a helyiséget, körülötte elegáns székek voltak elhelyezve. Távolabb pedig olyan karosszékek, mint amilyenben ültem. A szőnyeg süppedős és valószínűleg piszkosul drága volt. Összefoglalva a látottakat: Draco Malfoy ismét a csúcsra jutott. 

A Nagy Csata után a családja minden vagyonát elkobozták, és bár a végén Draco csatlakozott a világos oldalhoz, ez sem kímélte meg őket. A kegyetlen valóság az volt, hogy mindenképp elvették volna javaikat, mert szükség volt a pénzre. A hosszú háború rengeteg kiadással járt, és több ősi család is áldozatul esett az állami hiánynak. Ennek ellenére is talpra állt, és újrakezdett mindent.  
Előbb csak pár átállt mardekárossal kínálta a szolgáltatásait, aztán ahogy az évek teltek, és az ügyfélkör bővült, úgy nőtt a vállalkozása is. A sikerben eleinte valószínűleg az játszott szerepet, hogy az esetleges megrendelő élvezte az aranyvérű varázslók megalázkodását. Aztán pedig kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a szolgáltatás megéri az árát. Elgondolkodva vontam össze szemöldökömet, mert eddig magam előtt is rejtély volt, mennyire figyelemmel követtem egy volt évfolyamtársam életét.  
Az elmúlt napokban jöttem rá, miközben megszerveztem a találkozót, hogy valahogy mindig is tudatában voltam, hol találom meg, ha kell.  


_„Egy kedves kis kávézót választottam helyszínül, mely elszeparált fülkéivel meghitté tette a légkört. Mondjuk, nekünk erre nem volt szükségünk, csak az illúzióra, miszerint ketten ülünk egymással szemben. Miután megérkezett Ginny, egy csendbűbájt vontam magunk köré. Az elmúlt időszak tapasztalatai alapján számítottam rá, hogy nem afféle békés szakításban lesz részünk, ami után barátok maradhatunk._  
Egy pillanatig csak néztem az arcát, és nem ismertem fel benne a lányt, akit szeretni véltem. Szeme különös tűzzel ragyogott, vörösre festett szája túl kihívó volt, amit csak fokozott a borzas haja. Érkezése óta folyamatosan csacsogott a nem létező esküvőnkről, holott a kezét sem kértem meg, és ezután sem terveztem.  
– Tavaszi menyegzőt szeretnék, mikor virágba borul...  
– Szakítani akarok – vágtam közbe hirtelen, mert már nem bírtam tovább némán ülni.  
– Nagyon vicces, Harry! – kacagott fel vidáman. – Azt hiszem, jó lenne, ha a tortát majd...  
– Meleg vagyok – szakítottam félbe ismét a szóáradatot, és végre úgy tűnt, sikerült elérnem a kívánt hatást.  
A csend azonban nem tartott soká. Egy túlzottan nyugodt mosoly tűnt fel az ajkán, és azt mondta:  
– Az esküvő után túljutsz ezen a butaságon.  
Elkeseredve bámultam a nőt, aki ismét ecsetelni kezdte a tortát, ruhát, és semmibe vette a szavaimat.  
– Nem lesz semmiféle esküvő, Ginny! Értsd meg, a férfiak érdekelnek!  
– Valóban, és milyen a típusod? Valakivel már össze is feküdtél?! – gyanúsított meg hevesen.  
– Nem! – kiáltottam fel felháborodottan.  
Tiltakozásomról tudomást sem vett.  
– Biztos valamelyik csapattársad, vagy esetleg Draco Malfoy?  
Értetlenül mértem végig, mert fogalmam sem volt, hogyan jutottunk el pont hozzá.  
– Vége van, Ginny – közöltem vele nyugodtan, majd felálltam és távoztam.  
Nem néztem hátra, és egy percig sem jutott eszembe, hogy hibát követtem el. Túl régóta emésztett a tény, miszerint a férfiak vonzanak igazán. A csaták után örültem, hogy élek, de lassan kezdtem ráébredni a valóságra.”  


Talán épp ennél a pontnál eresztett gyökeret az az őrült gondolat a fejében, miszerint titkon Malfoyért epedek. Tagadóan ráztam meg a fejemet.  
– Előbb fagy be a Pokol – motyogtam magam elé.  
– Látom, nem sokat változtál, Potter – törte meg egyedüllétemet egy jól ismert hang.  
Zavartan fordultam az irányába, átkozva saját hülyeségemet. Hiszen annyira elmerültem a múltban, hogy közben észre sem vettem, hogy megérkezett a várt személy.  
Látványától némileg elakadt a lélegzetem, mert az a csont és bőr fiú, aki a csatákban mellettem harcolt, sehol sem volt. A helyét egy férfi foglalta el. Szőke haja lazán össze volt fogva, miközben néhány tincs játékosan kibomlott a fonatból. Szemének ezüstje gúnyosan villant felém, míg ajkán a jól ismert, lenéző vigyor ült. Habár soha nem ismertem volna be senkinek, de be kellett látnom, ha nem tudtam volna, kicsoda... lehet, hogy akartam volna ezt a férfit. 

– Megvárattál – közöltem bolond gondolataim ellenére nyugodtan.  
Megrovásom nem hatotta meg túlzottan. Vonásairól egy csepp sajnálkozást sem olvastam le, még ha szavai mást is tükröztek.  
– Sajnálom, az egyik ügyfél engem akart, és nem értette meg a foglalt szó jelentését.  
– Nehéz lehet ennyire népszerűnek lenni – jegyeztem meg öntudatlan gúnnyal a hangomban.  
Szavaim valódi jelentését észre sem vette – vagy éppen nem akarta –, mert egy könnyed mozdulattal húzott a közelembe egy széket. Aztán ráülve csak annyit mondott:  
– Soha nem feledem az éhezés éveit, mikor egy ügyfélen múlt az életben maradásom. Megtiszteltetés, ha rám van szüksége.

Ott, és akkor éreztem igazán, mennyire nyomorult vagyok. Itt volt Draco Malfoy, aki láthatóan megtanulta az alázat leckéjét, és a vagyona elvesztése után a saját erejéből kapaszkodott vissza a gazdagok világába. Ezzel szemben én mit értem el? A varázserőm a múlté, az egészségem szintén. Egyedül pénzem volt, de életcélom? Az bizony nem.  
– Kezdjük újra – sóhajtottam fel. – Kicsit nehéz ennyi év eltelte után nem...  
– A görényt látni bennem? – érdeklődött segítőkészen.  
– Egyáltalán nem akarod megkönnyíteni a dolgot, igaz, Draco?  
– Igazad van, rég kinőttünk a hülyegyerek korszakunkból – érkezett a meglepő felelet. – Szóval, mit tehetek érted, Harry? – A kérdés után egy professzionális mosolyt villantott fel.  
Zavartan fészkelődtem a székemben, minek következtében a valóság tompa puffanás formájában ért el. Botom, melyről egy pillanatig megfeledkeztem, oldalra dőlve adott tanúbizonyságot létezéséről.  
Draco engem megelőzve hajolt érte, majd kérdően nézett végig rajta.  
– A tied? Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy sétapálcás típus vagy – jegyezte meg.  
Gyorsan kikaptam a kezéből, a nyél jegesen simult tenyerembe, emlékeztetve rá, mi lett belőlem.  
– Az évek folyamán én is megváltoztam, veled együtt – válaszoltam keserű éllel a hangomban.  
– Ezt leginkább az tükrözi, hogy felkerestél – állapította meg. – Mit tehetek érted?  
– Szükségem van egy testőrre – mondtam ki a végzetes szavakat. – Konkrétan rád.  
Ezzel egyidejűleg pedig ráébredtem, mit is utálok igazán a Malfoyokban: rohadtul tudják uralni az érzéseiket. Semmit, még egy aprócska meglepett pillantást sem sikerült elcsípnem. Kifejezéstelenül fogadta szavaimat, mintha azt mondtam volna, szép időnk van.  
– Igen, ezt jelezted is, mikor megbeszélted a találkozót. Kifejezetten engem kértél. Szóval, azt hiszem, ideje lenne elmagyaráznod, miért is van szüksége Harry Potternek testőrre. Ezen felül pont rám. – A mondat végén kényelmesen hátradőlt, és látható várakozással mért végig.  
Tudtam, eljött a pillanat, mikor be kell ismernem neki, milyen tehetetlen vagyok egymagam. Fájdalmasnak ígérkezett, de ez olyasmi, amit meg kellet tennem. A fenébe is, megöltem Voldemortot, csak nem fog ez problémát okozni.  
– A varázserőm jelentős része elveszett, miután győztünk.  
Nem vártam nagy szavakat, de azért némileg többet, mint amit kaptam.  
– Értem.  
– Ennyi? – kérdeztem vissza akaratlanul.  
– Amikor megkötjük a szerződést, az ügyfelem leszel, ami teljes titoktartást követel. – Szeme, találkozásunk óta először, bosszúsan ragyogott fel. – Mégis mit gondoltál, Potter, mit kezdek ezzel a hírrel? A más baján való élvezkedés többé nem posztom.  
Valóban megváltozott. Tudtam már akkor is, mikor együtt harcoltunk, bár sok közös témánk nem akadt. Ha őszinte akartam lenni, lényegében kerültem, ahogy a többiek is. Hiszen nem volt más, mint egy halálfaló fia. Egy mardekáros. A máskor oly hideg tekintetből ezúttal áradt a megbántottság, hogy hittem azt, ami többé már nem volt.  
– Azt hittem, utálsz – sóhajtottam fel.  
– Soha nem éreztem így irántad – válaszolta fojtott hangon. – A roxforti akcióim betudhatók annak, hogy gyerek voltam.  
A szobát különös csend ülte meg ezután. Ez pedig nem volt kellemetlen, inkább... baráti? Lehetünk azok Draco Malfoyjal? Egyáltalán, szeretnék?  
Meglepő volt, hogy a válasz az igen felé hajlott. Az előttem ülő férfiban egy cseppjét sem fedeztem fel annak az elkényeztetett majomnak, aki valaha volt. Aztán persze eszembe jutott, hogy előbb túl kell élni az elkövetkezőket. A békés pillanatot Draco szakította félbe.  
– Szóval, mi a baj? Őrült rajongó?  
Fulladozva kacagtam fel, mert a kifejezés tökéletesen illet az adott személyre. Értetlen pillantása láttán kimondtam jövetelem okát:  
– Ginny Weasleytől kell megvédened, és ha lehet, elkapni őt. Hát nem vicces? – kacagtam fel keserűen. 

A nevetésem csak erősödött, mikor megláttam döbbent arckifejezését.  
– Ezt most magyarázd el.  
Úgy véltem, az a legjobb, ha mielőtt bármit is mondanék, demonstrálom az okot. A botomat megragadva álltam fel, majd tettem pár óvatos lépést. Ha hosszan ültem, sajnos okozott némi nehézséget újból elindulni. Aztán a közelébe érve láthattam, hogy tekintete fájdalmasan mered sétapálcámra.  
– Tehát ezért hagytad abba a kviddicset?  
– Szoktál nézni? – kérdeztem meglepetten.  
– Igen – ismerte be hezitálás nélkül. – Ettől még játszhattál volna. A seprűn nem számít...  
– Az edzőm szerint nem lett volna jó, ha a nézők rokkantként látnak. Egy hős legyen egészséges – szakítottam félbe a mondatot.  
– Mekkora barom az a fickó! – fakadt ki hevesen, feledve az összes udvarias szóvirágot. – Nem csoda, hogy azóta folyamatosan veszít a csapatod.  
Szavaira szívemet eddig ismeretlen melegség töltötte el, mert ő volt az első, aki szerint tovább is játszhattam volna. Még barátaim is azt mondták, jobb így.  
– Köszönöm.  
– Az igazat mondtam, nincs mit megköszönni – válaszolta, visszatalálva nyugodt önmagához.  
Visszafordulva bicegtem volna székemhez, a rossz lábam azonban megbicsaklott. Tudtam, itt most megalázó módon elzuhanok, egy kar azonban átfogta a derekamat, és megkímélt a megaláztatástól. Testünk egymáshoz feszült, és ruhán keresztül is érezhettem, mennyire jól karban van tartva a teste. Szívem nevetséges módon kalapált mellkasomban, ennek pedig köze sem volt ahhoz, hogy majdnem hasra estem.  
– Elengedhetsz – nyögtem rekedten.  
Kérésem azonban hatástalan volt, mert szavaimmal nem törődve kapott fel, majd helyezett vissza a székre.  
A hercegnő effektust soha nem szerettem volna férfiként kipróbálni, de megtapasztalva mégsem éreztem kellemetlennek. Ez pedig nagyon furcsa volt, mert saját tehetetlenségem olyan seb volt, ami nem gyógyult be az átok óta. Most pedig itt voltam Draco Malfoy társaságában, és egyáltalán nem bántam, hogy látta, mivé lettem. Hová lett az aggodalom, ami egészen idáig gyötört a találkozóval kapcsolatban?  
Zavartan bámultam a térdemet, vártam, mikor mozdul arrébb, de erre aztán várhattam. Mellém guggolva kényszerített arra, hogy ránézzek. Tekintetében nyoma sem volt a gúnynak, csak kérdést láttam benne, és valami ismeretlen sötétséget.  
– Mi történt veled, Harry?  
– Megátkoztak, és bár gyors voltam, a lábamat eltalálta. A gyógyítók semmit sem tudtak tenni.  
– Ki volt az? – A kérdésben nem titkolt gyilkos hangsúly lapult, mintha személyes sérelemnek fogta volna fel az engem ért támadást.  
Különös – állapítottam meg –, mint ahogy az is, miért verdes a szívem egyre vadabbul a pillantásától.  
– Meleg vagyok! – szakadt fel belőlem váratlanul, mire ijedten zuhantam hátra székemben.  
Veszettül szidtam magam, mert fogalmam sem volt, miért közöltem ezt vele, hiszen ennek semmi köze a védelmemhez. Sietősen próbáltam menteni a helyzetet.  
– Ezt elmondtam Ginnynek is, és szakítottam vele, de… – Elhallgatva próbáltam megtalálni a megfelelő szót, azonban nem találtam jobbat, mint amit végül ki is mondtam. – Megőrült.  
– Ő tette ezt veled?  
Fájt beismerni, de muszáj volt.  
– A szakításunk után…  


_„Mindennap újabb és újabb baglyok tűntek fel, egyre több. Könyörgő, fenyegető üzenetek, illetve esküvői tervek váltogatták egymást ezekben. Válasz nélkül hagytam őket, sőt, egy idő után már kinyitni sem vágytam a borítékokat._  
Az edzéseken sem volt nyugtom. Várt rám jelenetet rendezve, végül a biztonsági őr már az épületbe sem engedte be. Próbáltam elkerülni, de bárhova mentem, követett, és közben egyre zavartabban viselkedett. Volt, hogy nekem esett, vagy éppen csókokkal halmozott el.  
A családjával hiába beszéltem, valahol engem hibáztattak az egészért. Végül egy este úgy véltem, ideje lenne kikapcsolódni, és megbeszéltem egy randit. Egészen addig még nem kezdeményeztem, mert elég nehéz volt már maga a beismerés, hogy a férfiak érdekelnek, de akkor úgy éreztem, lépnem kell, mielőtt magam is megőrülök. A találkozó jól sikerült, és megbeszéltük, hogy másnap is összefutunk egy kávéra. Boldog voltam, miközben hazafelé sétáltam; egészen addig, míg váratlanul a sötétségből fel nem bukkant a lány, dühtől égő tekintettel...” 

 

– …ezek után a család beleegyezésével bezárták a Szent Mungóba. A hír nem szivárgott ki, mert nem állt érdekemben meghurcolni Ginnyt. Talán én is hibás voltam valahol...  
– A francokat! – szakított félbe azonnal, miközben megragadta a kezemet. – Miért lennél az oka annak, ha valaki bekattan?!  
Bátorítása jólesett, és ennek jeléül akaratlanul is megszorítottam a kezét. Ujjaink összefonódtak, és tönkrement világomban most először éreztem teljesnek az életemet.  
– Pár napja megszökött – folytattam. – Fogalmam sincs, mi járhat a fejében, de valószínűleg meg akar ölni téged.  
A mondat végén próbáltam megszüntetni a kapcsolatot, amit ujjaink alkottak, de biztos kézzel fogott.  
– Engem? – mélyedt a tekintete az enyémbe.  
Zavartan köszörültem meg a torkomat, mert az események egyáltalán nem úgy alakultak, ahogy kellett volna. Először is, kiderült Malfoyról, már nem egy tahó. Másodszor meg... épp előttem térdelt, és a kezemet fogta. Csoda, ha felkavarónak éreztem a helyzetet?  
– Valamiért azt hiszi, hogy... mi ketten együtt vagyunk. Ettől...  
– … teljesen elszállt – segített ki a szerinte megfelelő szavakkal.  
– Inkább úgy mondanám, nem tudja különválasztani a valóságot és a képzelt félelmeit.  
– Ez most nagyon tudományos volt – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.  
Találkozásunk óta először öntött el a bosszúság hulláma, ennek köszönhetően végre sikerült kiszabadítanom a kezemet a szorításából.  
– Szerinted jó kedvemből jöttem ide? Esetleg kíváncsiságból? Jól tudom, hogy amint lehetősége lesz rá, meg fog támadni... és a végén egyikőtök biztosan meghalna. Ezt nem engedhetem. Emiatt vagyok most itt.  
– Van jelenleg valakid? – váltott témát váratlanul.  
Majdnem felszakadt belőlem egy újabb hisztérikus kacaj, de még időben megakadályoztam. Mondhatjuk úgy, hogy mióta sikeresen szakítottam, senkim sem volt.  
A baleset előtt egyetlen randim volt, utána pedig a maradék magabiztosságom is elveszett. Szégyelltem a lábamon végighúzódó hegeket, nem kívántam megosztani a tehetetlenségemet senkivel sem. Egyelőre.  
Hittem benne, hogy majd valamikor túljutok ezen az akadályon. Habár most, hogy Ginny szabadon kószál, addig biztosan nem fogok felülemelkedni saját félelmeimen, amíg el nem kapják. Az hiányzott a legkevésbé, hogy miattam még más is megsérüljön. A testi igényeimet kordában tudtam tartani, mert előtte sem voltam egy élveteg alak, és ez azóta sem változott. Alkalomadtán egy jeges zuhany mindig nagy segítséget nyújtott.  
– Nincs – feleltem szűkszavúan.  
– Jó, akkor hozzám költözöl – közölte tökéletes nyugalommal, miközben felállt. 

Mielőtt bármit is mondhattam volna, már húzott is fel a székről, és utána sem engedett el. Támaszt adott, míg már biztosan álltam a lábamon. Védelmezően fogott át. Ez talán jobb is volt így, mert igazából még mindig próbáltam feldolgozni az információt, miszerint Draco Malfoy és én össze fogunk költözni.  
Pár méter után jutottam el odáig, hogy végre megtaláltam a megfelelő szavakat.  
– Miért hozzád? Maradjunk az én lakásomnál, ha már együtt kell töltenünk némi időt.  
Meg sem állt, lassú, kimért léptekkel kísért, miközben közölte:  
– A volt barátnőd ismeri a terepet azon a környéken, gondolom, azóta sem költöztél el. Nálam viszont fogalma sem lesz, merre és hogyan férkőzzön a közeledbe.  
Valóban ott volt a pont. Sejtettem, hogy némi kényelmetlenséggel fog járni ez az egész testőrös dolog, de reméltem, hogy azokat a napokat legalább a saját kuckómban töltjük majd. Ott elbújhatok, magam lehetek, és nem fog szembesülni azzal, mekkora roncs lettem. Ez az esélyem is elszállt.  
– Pár dolog kellene otthonról. – Ezekkel a szavakkal egyeztem bele a megmásíthatatlan ténybe.  
– Gondolom, egyedül mennél? – mért végig kifejezéstelen tekintettel.  
– Persze! – vágtam rá azonnal. – Aztán jönnék vissza a következő busszal.  
– Potter, az otthonod közelébe sem megyünk! – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Felfogadtál, és amint aláírjuk a papírt, hivatalosan is hozzád tartozom... 

A mondat további tartalma elveszett, mert ez a „hozzád tartozom” rész kifejezetten tetszett. Merlinre, mégis mi jár a fejemben?! – döbbentem meg saját hülyeségemen. Nincs elég bajom, ezt még azzal tetézem, hogy Malfoyra ácsingózom, alig tíz perccel a találkozó után? Ez aztán szép – állapítottam meg lehangoltan. Saját sanyarú lelkivilágomba merülve nem is figyeltem igazán a lépteimre, és ennek következtében a szőnyeg apró buckáját megtalálva botlottam meg. Szerencsémre Draco erősen tartotta a karomat, így csak közelebb kellett húznia magához. Érezve teste melegét, úgy véltem, talán nem is lesz olyan vészes az együtt töltött idő.


	2. Az első éjszaka

A formalitások után megérkeztünk egy lakáskomplexumhoz. Meglepett a mugli környék, és hogy egy szimpla épületben lakik, habár látszott, hogy módos a környék. Értetlen pillantással mértem végig a magas alakot, és a kimondatlan kérdésre gyorsan megkaptam a választ. Ahogy közelebb értünk, észleltem az átlag számára nem látható erőteret, mely körbevette a lakás komplexust. Egy erős védelmi varázs volt ez, mely megbizsergette a bőrömet, ahogy keresztülhaladtunk rajta. Valószínűleg, ha nem Dracóval lettem volna, mostanra minimum kővé dermedve állnék egy helyben, míg feloldják a varázslatot, mely fogva tart. Útitársam, mint egy jó idegenvezető, mellettem haladva adott magyarázatot:  
\- Ez az első védelmi vonal, ami kizárólag varázslókra hat. Bárki, aki engedély nélkül próbál behatolni, az fennakad ezen a hálón. Előnyös ebből a szempontból a mugli lakta terület. Ide általában csak egy okkal vetődik idegen mágus, ha engem vagy éppen az ügyfelem nyomát kutatja. Viszont, ha elköveti azt a hibát, hogy a belegyezésem nélkül hatol be, akkor igazán megbánja.  
A fenyegető él a hangjában jelzi, hogy az illetéktelen személyekkel nem bánik kesztyűs kézzel. Néma elismeréssel adózok a felkészültsége előtt, mert bár a célom a csalétket játszani, de azt nem kívánom, hogy váratlanul támadjanak rám. A biztonságérzetem némileg növekszik ezáltal, mert az igazság az, hogy Ginny ereje, hála a megszállottságának, túlzottan megnőtt. Habár sokan őrültnek vélik, mégsem az... legalábbis nem egészen. Hiszen kiszabadulásában nagy szerepet játszott a tervezés, vagy nevezzük nevén: a csábítás. Kelletetlenül emlékszem vissza az ápolóra, akit körbefont a lány bája, melyet állapota sem csorbított. A szerencsétlen igazán örülhet, hogy élve megúszta a kalandot. Talán még ezért bízok abban, hogy vissza lehet terelni a helyes útra; amíg nem tesz semmi jóvátehetetlent, addig van remény.   
Miközben baljós gondolatok kergették egymást a fejemben, elértünk a főbejárathoz. Itt az ajtót kinyitva előttem engedett előre Draco a következő szavak kíséretében:  
\- Lépj beljebb. – Ajkán pedig feltűnt egy akár szívélyesnek is mondható mosoly.  
A nap során nem először lepett meg az előzékenysége, amivel viszonyult hozzám. Valószínűleg az összes ügyfelét a lehető legjobban próbálja elbűvölni, és ez alól én sem lehettek kivétel. A józanságom szerencsére még nem hagyott cserben, állapítottam meg elégedetten. Egy pillanatig sem fogom azt képzelni, hogy a kedvessége nekem szól.   
\- Mondta a pók a légynek – válaszoltam, miközben bebicegtem.  
Az előtérben tétován álltam meg, de ez nem tartott sokáig, mert a hátamra simuló tenyér szelíden tolt előrébb. Beljebb haladva vettem észre az egymás mellett sorakozó szürke lifteket, amik teljesen beolvadtak az ezüstös falakba.   
\- A huszadik emeleten lakom – közölte, majd kedélyesen odaintett a portásnak. – Jó napot, Bob.  
\- Üdvözlöm, uram. 

Udvariasan biccentettem az ősz alak felé, aki érdeklődés nélkül nézett végig rajtam. Láthatólag nem volt egyedi eset, hogy Draco többedmagával érkezett haza. Felérve az adott emeletre, a folyosón elhelyezett ablakokon keresztül úgy éreztem, belátom az egész várost. Ez különös szabadság képzetét nyújtotta számomra. Ehhez képest a saját otthonom egy apró kockának tűnt, és valahogy most éreztem igazán, mennyire is fuldokoltam benne.   
Beérve a lakásba rengeteg szoba fogadott, és persze ami még kell, némi varázslattal rásegítve. A luxus érezhető volt mindenhol, elvégre mégis csak Malfoyról volt szó. Az összes becsmérlő gondolat ellenére is, ami megfordult a fejemben találkozásunk óta, el kellett fogadnom végre a valóságot. Vagyis, hogy az eddig általam ismerni vélt Draco Malfoy nem létezik... talán soha nem is létezett. A velem lévő férfi udvarias volt, egy csepp lenéző mondat sem hagyta el a száját, és az összes új tulajdonsága közül kitűnt a gondoskodása, amivel körbevett.   
Házigazdám, vagy nevezzük inkább testőrömnek, körbevezetett a lakásban, hozzám igazítva lépteit. Meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlt a nézelődés, mert az egész napos feszültség nem javított a helyzetemen. Mégsem sietettet, ez már akkor feltűnt, mikor elindultunk aláírni a szerződést. Mielőtt ennyi kedvesség hatására cseppfolyós idiótává változtam volna, kegyetlenül emlékeztettem magam arra, hogy ez a dolga. Ezért fizetem, méghozzá meglehetősen borsos áron. Szerencsére, még ha ki is tettek a csapatból, kőgazdag voltam, így megengedhettem a rengeteg galleont, amit felszámolt. Szükségem volt némi magányra, ezt a lakásnézés közepe táján jeleztem is:  
– Le szeretnék pihenni. Hol a vendégszoba? – érdeklődtem fáradt hangon.   
– Az enyém mellett – érkezett lágy hangon a felelet.   
Valószínűleg más esetben felkaptam volna erre a mondatra a fejemet, azonban erőm sem volt reagálni erre a tényre. Fáradtan sóhajtottam, mert csak egy vágyam volt: mégpedig vízszintesbe helyezni magamat. Bevezetett egy kellemes hangulatú szobába, ahol minden a már megszokott ezüstös színben pompázott. Ha nem tudtam volna, hogy ez az én szobám lesz, azt hittem volna, a sajátjába hozott. Az ágy hatalmas volt, és simán elfért volna rajta nem csak kettő, de akár több ember is. Kíváncsian szemléltem a berendezést, közben ismét néma elismeréssel adóztam az ízlése előtt.   
– Fürdőszobát is találsz itt – nyitott ki egy jól elrejtett ajtót, ami szinte beleolvadt a falba. – A szekrényben vannak ruhák, amik méretre igazodnak.   
Szemmel láthatóan nem igazán akart távozni, ezért az ágyra ülve közöltem vele:  
– Szeretnék egyedül maradni, kérlek.  
– Rendben, biztos elfáradtál. Később viszont beszélnünk kell pár szabályról. 

Válaszként csak hümmögtem valamit, mert már alig vártam, hogy becsukja az ajtót. Mikor ez megtörtént, fáradtan dőltem hanyatt, míg a fájdalom keresztülcikázott a testemen. Ez a nap tényleg megerőltető volt. Nem volt elég az időjárás, ami egyébként sem tett jót, de az izgalom már soknak bizonyult.   
_  
„Nem értem, miért nem akarsz bosszút állni azon a nőn. Tönkretette az életedet, és TE még véded. Szent Potter...”_ idéződött fel bennem a beszélgetésünk egy darabja, mikor külön megkértem arra, ha felbukkan Ginny, ne okozzon neki maradandó sérülést.   
– Nem vagyok szent – motyogtam csukott szemmel.   
Miután magamhoz tértem a támadás után, képtelen voltam gyűlölni Ginnyt, aki addigra teljesen megzavarodott. Hiszen valahol hibás voltam; még magam előtt is túl sokáig titkoltam az igazságot, s közben nem tiltakoztam a közös jövő gondolata ellen. Valamint nem feledkezhettem meg arról, hogy mellettem állt, mikor elvesztettem erőm jelentős részét.   
A körülöttem lévők mind azt hitték, rettentően szenvedek emiatt. Azonban ezen a téren hatalmasat tévedtek, főleg azért, mert senki sem gondolta volna álmában sem, hogy önként adtam fel a mágiámat, kísérletet sem téve a megmentésére. Hermione utána nagyon szeretett volna segíteni, számtalan könyvet kutatott fel, és közben úgy tettem, mintha értékelném az erőfeszítését. Mások nem érhették meg, mi kínzott évekig a harcok folyamán. Ironikus módon egyedül Voldemort lehetett volna ezen a téren megfelelő beszélgető partner. Azonban nagy eséllyel inkább az átállásra buzdított volna, ha szóba elegyedünk.  
Valahol mélyen mindig is féltem, hogy egyszer én is úgy végzem, mint az ellenségem. Azonos erő, azonos sors – ez járt az agyamban, ha rá gondoltam. Az évekig tartó küzdelmünk során kezdett egyre nyilvánvalóbbá válni, mennyire is össze vagyunk kötve. Minden bizonnyal ő sem gondolta volna, hogy mikor megátkozott egy csecsemőt, lényének egy részét átadta ezzel. Habár a gondolattól is rosszul voltam, de rengeteg időm volt feldolgozni ezt az információt. Lehet, butaság volt magamban tartani ezt a tudást. Talán könnyebben viseltem volna el a kamaszéveket, ha beszélek, de féltem. Rettegtem attól, hogy a vallomásom után úgy néznek rám majd, mint mikor kiderült, képes vagyok párszaszóul beszélni. 

Így, mikor a végső összecsapásra sorkerült, pusztán sejtéseim voltak arról, mit is kell tennem. A halálra készültem, ahogy körülöttem mindenki, de az én esetemben ez szükségesnek is tűnt. Ha kell, vele pusztulok én is, ez a gondolat járt a fejemben azokban a napokban.  
Harcunk során egy ideig úgy tűnt, egyikünk sem tud a másik fölé kerekedni, hiszen erőnk egyforma volt. Az egyensúlyt pusztán egy aprócska homokszem billentette az én javamra. Egyetlen dolog volt, amivel ellenfelem soha nem számolt. A szeretet. Ezt megvetendő gyengeségnek vélte, semmire sem jó vacaknak tartotta. Soha nem tanult abból az esetből, melyet Lily Evans áldozata okozott, mellyel a sötétségbe taszította egy időre a világ leghatalmasabb mágusát.   
Valami történt abban a pillanatban, mikor fölénybe kerültem. Eltöltött a tudat, miszerint győzni fogok, és ezért még az életemet sem kellett feladnom, mint ahogy eredetileg terveztem. Egy időben éreztem a saját erőmet és az övét is. Fantasztikus érzés töltött el, mikor eljutott hozzám a félelem, mely keresztülszáguldott a másik varázslón. Hiába élt még, tudta, hogy vesztett. A hatalom átjárta egész valómat. Részegítő, és veszélyesen csábító volt.   
Az őrület, mely eluralt, másodpercekig tartott, de ebbe belesűrűsödött egy másik jövő képzete, ahol mindenki tőlem retteghetett volna. A kettőnk között kavargó mágia, ami belőlünk fakadt, az enyém lehetett volna teljes egészében. Hatalmasabb lehettem volna, mint bárki, aki valaha élt. Ezzel lényemnek egy gonosz oldala ébredt fel, melyről soha nem akartam tudomást venni. Hiába tagadtam a létezését, mindig is a részem volt. 

Ezt volt talán az a szilánk, amit bennem hagyott, ettől voltam jobb, mint mások. Erősebb. Nem mondhatom azt, hogy a kísértés nem vitt közel a szakadékhoz. Évekkel a csata után sem ámítom mamgamat ezzel.  
A mai napig töprengek rajta, vajon képes lettem volna-e anélkül legyűrni a tébolyt, ha nem nézek bele Voldemort szemébe. Mi volt az, ami visszatérített a helyes útra? A saját tükörképem Voldemort alakjában.   
Láttam magamat, csak éppen évek múlva, mikor felbukkan egy másik Hős, aki éppen engem akar eltüntetni a Föld színéről. Ez józanított ki, meg a kaján öröm, mely a vörös szemekben égett, amiatt, hogy hozzá hasonlóan hátat fordítok a fénynek.   
A végső percben lehetőségem nyílt dönteni, hogy mit is akarok igazán. 

Elvenni.  
Megtartani.  
Lemondani.

Végül az utolsó lehetőséget választottam abban a tizedmásodpercben, és erőm jelentős része semmivé vált Voldemort bukásával. Lényegében nem csak egy retteget mágust pusztítottam el, hanem önmagam sötét lényét is.   
A félelem, hogy egy szörnyeteggé válhatok, a Nagyúr bukása után megszűnt. A kviddics volt létezésem megnyugtató pontja, ahol szabad lehettem, viszont sérülésem után ez is elveszett.   
Az életemben egymás követő csapások után rokkantságom csak egy újabb katasztrófát jelentett, ami mintha csak azt tükrözte volna, hogy nem érdemlem meg a boldogságot. Talán átkozott voltam születésem pillanatától kezdve, ki tudja. 

Lassan álomba merültem, és mire felébredtem, már sötét volt a szobában. Az ablak irányába tekintve, kint, a szélben kavargó hópelyheket láttam. Úgy tűnt, a fagyos időjárás csak nem akarta átadni a helyét egy kellemesebb évszaknak. Habár a szívemben örökös tél honolt, vágytam a tavasz melegére.  
Felülve elégedetten éreztem, hogy a lábam már nem fáj annyira, mint előtte. A megszokott nyilallás elviselhető vált, és ezen egy forró fürdő segíteni tudott. A gondolatot azonnal tett követte. 

A fürdőszobát egy szóval lehetett jellemezni: pazar. A kád inkább egy mini medencének illett be, és ruháimat szépen letéve szinte belevetettem magamat a vízbe. Percekig élveztem, ahogy a meleg víz ellazítja a feszülő izmokat, egészen addig, míg egy halk kopogás meg nem törte a pillanat varázsát. Ösztönösen merültem a habréteg alá, mire a nap folyamán sokadjára is megállapítottam, mennyire furcsa vagyok.  
– Egy pillanat! – kiáltottam.  
Vagy kettő – tettem hozzá magamban, miközben kimásztam és megtörölköztem. Aztán ránéztem az ajtón lógó selyemköntösre, meg a szépen összehajtogatott ruháimra. Nem volt kedvem felvenni azt, amiben egész nap voltam, főleg mikor éppen végeztem a fürdéssel, azonban köntösben kilépni... az sem igazán vonzott. Végül mégis az utóbbi mellet döntöttem, mert úgy véltem, annak az esélye, hogy Malfoy kiéhezve rám veti magát, egyenlő a nullával.   
A puha anyagot felvéve elégedetten mosolyogtam, mert ilyen luxusban még soha nem volt részem. Vidámságom a következő percben el is szállt, ahogy megragadtam az el nem felejthető sétapálcámat, és óvatosan kibicegtem.   
Draco az ágyon ülve várt. A szoba közepén lévő asztalra helyezett tálcáról étvágygerjesztő illatok csaptak meg, eszembe juttatva, hogy a nap folyamán nem is ettem.  
– Egyszer már benéztem, de aludtál. Kifáraszthatott ez a nap.  
– Egy kicsit – válaszoltam óvatosan. – Köszönöm, hogy hoztál enni.  
– Holnaptól együtt eszünk – közölte.  
A parancsoló hangtól egy egészen picit felment a vérnyomásom, és már csak a rend kedvéért ellenkezni támad kedvem. Viszont ez nagyon gyerekes lett volna a részemről. Így inkább leültem, és csak annyit mondtam bosszantás gyanánt:  
– Értettem.  
– Örülök, hogy az évek folyamán némi engedelmességet tanultál.  
Utálkozva mértem végig.  
– Ne feszítsd túl a húrt – figyelmeztettem, azután pedig az ételre vetettem magam.  
Szó szerint zabáltam, mert a kaja túl jó volt, én meg... hát nagyon éhes. Kihasználva a pillanatot, mikor kezdtem jó hangulatba kerülni, nekiállt felsorolni a szabályait.   
– Egyedül nem mehetsz sehova. A hollétedről senkinek sem adhatsz információt...  
– Várj csak – szóltam közbe két falat között –, elsődleges célom elkapni Ginnyt, ha rejtőzöm, akkor...  
– Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, valószínűleg gyorsan a nyomodra fog bukkanni – szakított félbe, mielőtt befejeztem volna a mondatot.  
Ezután felállt, majd elindult felém. Egészen addig nem aggódtam, amíg a kezével meg nem ragadta a köntös szélét, hogy feljebb húzva felfedje lábamat. Ösztönösen csaptam félre a kezét. A villát eldobva markoltam a selymes anyagot, nehogy lehetősége legyen egy újabb kísérletre. A dögnek.   
– Nyugi, nem harapok – csillapított kedves hangon, de nem tévesztett meg.  
– A lábamnak nincs semmi köze az ügyünkhöz – feleltem jegesen.  
A gyógyítókon kívül még soha senkinek sem engedtem, hogy lássa az undorító hegeket, és most sem terveztem, hogy megmutatom az oly tökéletes Draco Malfoynak.   
– Látnom kell, mert valamit ellenőrizni akarok.   
Komoly szemmel meredt rám, melyben nyoma sem volt a gúnynak, vagy esetleg a sajnálatnak. Kelletlenül húztam félre az anyagot, ezzel szabaddá téve lábamat. Mereven bámultam előre, és lélekben próbáltam távol maradni a pillanattól. Gyűlöltem a sérülésem látványát.  
– Ahogy gondoltam – szakított ki a hangja gyötrelmemből.  
– Mit? – néztem rá értetlenül.   
– Mostanában sűrűbben fáj a lábad, igaz?  
– Az időjárás az oka. Ez a tél nem tesz jót neki. Valamint mindig fáj, egy perc szünet sincs – jegyeztem meg keserűen.   
– Valószínűleg ezért nem tűnt fel neked – állapította meg, miközben gyengéden visszahúzta a köpenyt a helyére.  
Ujjai ezzel egyidejűleg finoman értek bőrömhöz, melytől kellemes borzongás haladt végig a gerincem mentén. Próbáltam leplezni váltakozó lelkivilágomat. Úgy tűnt, ez az óhajom teljesült, mert Dracót láthatóan jobban érdekelték a hegeim, illetve az azokat okozó átok.  
– A fájdalom azért erősödött, mert keres, rád akar találni, és csak követnie kell a nyomot. Az átkot, amit kibocsátott rád.   
Utálkozó fintort vágtam, mert bár voltak megbocsátandó körülmények exem számára, de azt, hogy Voldemorthoz hasonló sebet ejtett rajtam, egyáltalán nem fogadtam kitörő élvezettel.  
– Tehát minél jobban nyilall, annál közelebb van – vontam le a következtetést.   
– Az átkot elnézve a kis Weasley komoly fejlődést mutat.   
– Meglehetősen felbosszantottam.  
– Az látszik, jól elintézett, Potter.   
Az étvágyam maradéka elment, és ennek jeléül botomat megragadva álltam fel. Malfoy segítőkészen nyúlt felém, de nem fogadtam el a támogatását. Ehelyett durván ráförmedtem.  
– Hagyj békén! Képes vagyok egyedül is eljutni az ágyig. 

Szavaimmal nem törődve ragadott meg, hiába próbáltam lerázni, nem eresztett. Dühösen meredtem a szemébe. Az enyém haragtól égett, míg az övé hűvös nyugodtságot tükrözött. A másodpercek teltek, és közben egy tapodtat sem mozdultunk. Lerázni nem tudtam, elengedni pedig nem szándékozott. Az akaratok csatája volt ez, és bár nem voltam oda az örömtől, a tény az volt, hogy vesztésre álltam. A sokáig egy helyben állást nem bírta a térdem. Gondoltam, ideje lenne taktikát változtatni, ezért indulattól fojtott hangon azt mondtam:  
– Azt hittem, kinőttél a gyerekes hülyeségeidből.  
– Én is pont ezt gondoltam veled kapcsolatban – vágott vissza habozás nélkül. – Úgy tűnik, mind a ketten tévedtünk.   
– Valóban – morogtam kelletetlenül. – Elengednél végre? – csattantam fel.  
– Hogy aztán majd hanyatt essél a nagy igyekezetedben, mi? – horkantott fel gúnyosan. – A testőrödként ezt nem engedhetem. – A mondat végén szinte már rutinosan emelt fel.  
A mozdulat hirtelensége egy pillanatra megdöbbentet, de szinte azonnal magamhoz tértem belőle. A pár méteres utat végigküzdöttem, szitkozódtam, és bevetettem mindent, hogy végre letegyen. A végén már az sem érdekelt volna, ha a földön kötök ki.   
A varázserőm nagy részének elvesztése óta először bántam igazán, hogy többé nem áll rendelkezésemre a valódi erőm. Ha az lennék, aki voltam, nem mert volna így rángatni, mint most. Annyira belemerültem az ellenkezésbe, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy elértünk az ágyhoz... Ennek következtében nem a kemény padlóra estem, mikor éppen bevetettem egy piszkos trükköt – minek következtében kibillent az egyensúlyából –, hanem a párnák közé, ő pedig rám.  
A levegő bennem rekedt, miközben elborított az a finom illat, ami egyedül rá volt jellemező. Dühöm egy szemvillanás alatt távozott, helyét pedig – szerettem volna azt hinni – a zavar vette át, és nem a várakozás.   
A következő percben egy némileg morcos testőr nézett le rám.   
– Ezt nem egészen így terveztem – jegyezte meg halkan.   
– Miért, te terveztél valamit? – kérdeztem vissza meggondolatlanul.  
Szépen ívelt ajkán erre egy kifejezetten gonosz mosoly tűnt fel, és szemének ezüstje elmélyült. A reakcióra a levegő ismét bennem rekedt, bár most egészen más okból. Valami nagyon félresiklott ezen a napon, aminek következtében egy komoly probléma kezdett itt kialakulni. Sőt, már meg is történt, ugyanis nem tudtam elszakítani a tekintetemet róla, arról a férfiról, akit egészen ideáig egy görénynek hittem. A francba, még a végén igaz lesz Ginny téveszméje, hogy titokban mindig is rá vágytam. Nem, az nem lehet! – tagadtam azonnal.

Az ellenkezésem egészen addig tartott, míg egy forró ajak az enyémre nem tapadt. Szemem hatalmasra tágult, majd a hév magával ragadott. Eközben egy percig sem éreztem azt, hogy el akarom lökni a rám nehezedő karcsú testet. Egyrészt, mert esélyem sem lett volna rá, másrészt, meg úgy kapaszkodtam belé, hogy még egy esetleges természeti erő sem lett volna képes elválasztani tőle.   
Köntösöm az esés következében félrecsúszva fedte fel meztelenségemet. Draco keze érzéki íveket húzott szabaddá vált bőrömön, melytől a borzongás a gerincem mentén átterjedt minden végtagomra. Valaki nyögött, és ráébredtem: a hang belőlem szakadt fel.   
Őszintén megriadtam. Ennyire könnyen engednék az élvezetnek? Fejemet oldalra rántva vetettem véget a csóknak.  
– Nem ezért kerestelek fel – közöltem vele idegesen.   
A másodpercek teltek, és végül egy kedveskedő csókot lehelt arcomra, miközben érezhetően távolodott tőlem.   
– Tudom – válaszolta.  
Meglehetősen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben voltam, ahogy letekintett rám az ágy mellett állva. Próbáltam eligazgatni a szétzilált köntöst. Kelletlenül vettem észre, hogy a lábaim fedetlenek, mire vadul igyekeztem elfedni őket.  
Draco, leülve mellém, megállított a mozdulatban. A sebek a fényben szemet bántó vörösséggel húzódtak bőrömön. Ocsmányabbnak láttam őket, mint valaha.   
– Szép látvány, mi?   
Keserűséggel átitatott kérdésemre nem érkezett válasz, helyette ujjait lágyan végigfuttatta a legnagyobb hegen. Ez a mozdulat mentes volt az érzékiségtől, egyszerű kedvesség érződött rajta.  
– Hagyjál – motyogtam lehajtott fejjel. – Nincs szükségem a szánalmadra.   
A cirógatás hirtelen megszűnt, és ettől jó pár fokkal hűvösebbnek éreztem a szobát. Meredten bámultam lefelé, és vártam, mikor csukódik be végre az ajtó vendéglátóm után. De semmi ilyesmi nem következett be. Helyette az államat felemelve kényszerített, hogy ránézzek.   
Szépsége még jobban szíven ütött, mint először. Szorosan összefogott hajából pár hosszabb tincs végleg kiszabadult, és ajkának csóktól duzzadt íve hívogatott magához. Szeméből nem sajnálat áradt felém, hanem... vágy.  
– Mit látsz rajtam? – kérdezte forrón.  
Habozás nélkül válaszoltam a kérdésére.  
– Hogy akarsz engem.   
Elégedett mosoly tűnt fel száján, és vonásai valahogy kisfiússá váltak ettől.   
– Pontosan – helyeselt. – Gyönyörű vagy, Harry, és túl régóta akarlak ahhoz, hogy a hülyeséged ebben megakadályozzon.   
Nehéz volt felfogni a szavak jelentését. Valahogy elmerültem a saját kis világomban, ahol Draco Malfoy azt mondta, akar engem. Ezt olyan nehezen dolgoztam fel, hogy a következő pillanatban azt vettem észre, jó éjszakát kíván, majd egyedül maradtam a szobámban.   
– Ez most szórakozik velem? - tettem fel akaratlanul a kérdést.  
A párnák közé feküdtem, majd reszkető kézzel simítottam végig ajkamon, melyen mintha még mindig éreztem volna a csók nyomát. Olyan régen volt az utolsó alkalom, mikor ennyire hevesen reagáltam egy másik ember érintésre. Egyáltalán volt ehhez fogható pillanat? – merült fel bennem a kérdés. A válaszon nem is kellett sokáig töprengenem, mert tudtam jól, nem volt még ilyesmiben részem.   
A tüzet, a hevet, mely ezzel járt, még soha nem tapasztaltam. Úgy viselkedtem, mint egy szűz fiúcska, és úgy tűnt, ez a hasonlat tökéletesen igaz rám, mert bár Ginnyvel a kezdeti időkben együtt töltött órák kellemesek voltak, de sehol sem voltak ehhez képest.  
Nem ámítottam azzal magamat, hogy csak azért reagáltam így, mert Draco egy vonzó férfi, én pedig... kiéhezett. A balesetem óta rengeteg jó pasit láttam, mégsem kapott el a sóvárgás. Malfoy valamiért mindig is különleges volt, és csak most vált nyilvánvalóvá, mennyire is az. Szerelmes lennék? Erre is gyorsan megtaláltam a választ.  
A szívem rendszertelenül verdesett percekkel a távozása után is. Egyedül ő járt a fejemben. Valamint minden védekező mechanizmusom csődöt mondott vele szemben. Más szóval totális idiótaként viselkedtem, ha a közelemben volt.   
– Klassz – morogtam kedvetlenül.   
Előző kapcsolatom nem ért valami csodásan véget, most meg egy volt halálfalóról ábrándozok.   
_  
„Gyönyörű vagy” _ – villant fel bennem, mire elkezdtem fojtogatni a kezem ügyébe eső párnát, mintha csak egy jól ismert személy nyaka lenne. Ekkora hazugságot – állapítottam meg megvetően. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a rendszertelen táplálkozásomnak és az idegességnek hála, jó pár kilót leadtam. A hajam is hosszabb volt, mint kellett volna, ennek következtében szinte képtelen voltam megszelídíteni.   
_  
„Túl régóta akarlak ahhoz, hogy a hülyeséged ebben megakadályozzon.”_

Szóval hülyén is kellek neki; így érthető, ha sántaságom és egyéb olyan apróságok, mint egy őrült ex-barátnő sem zavarja.


	3. Támadás

Másnap úgy véltem, az a legtisztább, ha úgy veszem az előző napot, mintha egy vad álom lett volna csupán. Ezt az elhatározásomat nagyban segítette házigazdám viselkedése.   
Távolságtartó és parancsolgató volt, mint egy igazi Malfoy. Hogy hova tűnt az előző esti gyengéd lovag, arról fogalmam sem volt. Az éles váltás, bár nem ismertem volna be, némileg zavart.   
Az ételt csak tologattam reggeli közben a villámmal. Hiába szállt felém a finom illat, egy cseppet sem voltam éhes.  
– Egyél! – utasított szigorúan.   
Utálkozva vágtam le az evőeszközt.  
– Nem vagyok éhes! Szeretnék üzenni a barátaimnak.   
Kávéjába kortyolva mérlegelően meredt rám, majd a csészét letéve válaszolt.  
– Ezek után is tartod a Weasleykkel a kapcsolatot? Grangert még megértem.   
– Semmiről sem tehetnek.  
– Ahogy te sem – válaszolta.   
Kivételesen nem tört fel bennem a tiltakozás, mint ahogy szokott, ha valaki ezt mondta. Tudtam jól, ő nem köntörfalazna, és a szemembe mondaná az igazságot, akármilyen kegyetlen is az.   
– Írhatok nekik?   
Ajkán kedveskedő mosoly tűnt fel, melytől kirázott a hideg. Soha nem jelentett jót, ha egy Malfoyon ilyenfajta vigyort lehetett látni.   
– Ha megeszed a reggelidet, akkor igen.   
– Ez zsarolás!   
– Aminek engedni fogsz – állapította meg részvéttelenül. – Viszont a leveledben ne add meg a pontos tartózkodási helyedet. Különben sem leszünk már itt sokáig – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva.   
Ismét megragadva a villát, dühödten álltam neki enni. Az első falat után ébredtem rá, hogy talán mégis éhes voltam.   
– Hova megyünk?   
Erre csak egy szórakozott pillantást vetett felém, láthatóan élvezve zabálásom látványát, és annyit mondott, miközben elindult a konyha felé:  
– Titok. 

Utálkozva bámultam a széles hátat, majd megállapítottam, hogy biztosan elment az eszem, amikor megfordult a fejemben a szerelem gondolata.   
Lehet, hogy már nem az a kis aranyvér imádó barom, de attól még basáskodó, titkolózó, öntelt és még sorolhatnám. A negatív vonások nem válnak semmivé attól, hogy átkozottul jól néz ki, és hogy úgy csókolt, ahogy még senki más. 

A reggeli után úgy véltem, az a minimum, ha elmosogatok. Ezért miután végeztem, összeszedtem a fölös tányérokat. Eközben pedig Draco érdeklődve figyelte tevékenységemet, majd villájára tűzve egy sonka darabot csak annyit mondott:  
\- Két manóm is van, szóval felesleges terhelned magadat ezzel.  
\- Mi van, ha nekem ehhez van kedvem? – kérdeztem vissza.   
Egyáltalán nem voltam hozzá szokva ahhoz, hogy ne csináljak semmit sem. Habár Draco megtévesztő gondoskodása jól esett egy bizonyos határig, de nem a végtelenségig. Ha már magatehetetlen voltam, azért bizonyos feladatokat még képes voltam ellátni.  
\- Mosogatni? – A gúnyosan felhúzott szemöldök tökéletesen kifejezte a véleményét. – Az első ügyfelem vagy, aki erre vállalkozik.   
Zavartan ráncoltam a homlokomat, és mikor már egy kézben biztosan fogtam a tálakat, a botom után nyúltam. Házigazdám letéve az evőeszközt áll volna fel, valószínűleg segítő szándékkal, mire nem túl kedvesen közöltem vele:  
\- Képes vagyok egyedül is elbánni a feladattal.  
Tekintetünk egymásba mélyedt, az enyém dacot tükrözhetett, míg a szürke szemek végtelen nyugalmat. Egy pillanatig tartott ez a néma harc, de valamiért fontosnak éreztem ezt a percet. Habár felfogadtam, hogy védjen meg, mindentől mégsem tarhatott távol. Állapotomról soha nem feledkezhettem meg. Értékeltem, hogy tekintettel volt rám. Tényleg. Figyelme bár nem volt olyan fojtogató, mint barátaimé, de mégsem engedhettem neki. Túl könnyű lett volna hozzászokni, és mikor majd minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba, ott találom magamat, ahol előtte. A lakásomban, egyedül.   
A gondolat jobban lehangolt, mint kellett volna, pedig még egy napja sincs, hogy megosztottam az életemet a szőke férfival.   
A felismerés rémülettel töltött el, ezért a tányérok hangos zörgés kíséretében érkeztek a mosogatóba. Automatikusan álltam neki mosogatni, igazából oda sem figyelve arra, mit teszek. Végeztem a dolgomat lélekben távol járva.   
Lehet, hogy már késő? – merült fel bennem kérdés. Előző este sikerült félresöpörnöm a nevetséges ötletet is, miszerint mélyebb érzések vonzanak hozzá. Viszont mi van, ha tényleg kezdek szerelembe esni? Személyes katasztrófáim előtt sem gondoltam úgy, hogy az érzés rózsákkal és röpködő szívecskékkel jár. Abban pedig soha nem is hittem, hogy pár óra elég, hogy a szívemben virágot bontson a szerelem. Főleg, akkor, mikor az életemben a reménynek még csak helye sem volt.  
Egy kellemetlen kérdés ötlött fel bennem: Vajon szerettem valaha is igazán? 

Végezve a mosogatással nyúltam egy puha rongy felé, megtörölve benne kezemet. Eközben pedig kénytelen voltam elismerni, vessen rám bármilyen fényt is, a válasz: nem. 

A Chóval való rövid románcom lényegében el sem kezdődött. Ginnyvel a kapcsolatom pedig valahogy a sorozatos harcok során alakult ki. Egyik csata alkalmával rengeteg embert, barátot veszítettem el. A lány pedig azon az éjszakán támaszt nyújtott számomra. A karjai között próbáltam elfeledni, hogy miattam haltak meg a bajtársaim. Hiszen, ha jobb és erősebb vagyok, akkor nem lett volna a sötét oldal támadása annyira sikeres. A csodát várták tőlem, azonban az nem ment egyik napról a másikra. Rengeteg idő és harc árán nyertünk, az áldozatok pedig eközben egyre csak gyarapodtak. Mindenki elveszített valaki. Szeretőt. Barátot. Testvért.

Néha szabadulni szerettem volna a felelősségtől, melyet soha nem kértem, mégis az enyém lett. Ezért volt szükségem valakire, egy biztonságos pontra. Szörnyen hangzik, de igaz. Kedveltem a lányt, hiszen az életem összefonódott a Weasleykkel.   
A kegyetlen valóság az, hogy megfelelő helyen volt jó időben. Ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy elkezdődjön a kapcsolatunk.   
A vállamra nehezedő kéz zavarta meg magányomat.  
\- A jövőt próbálod kiolvasni a lefolyóból? – lehelte egy selymes hang a fülembe.  
Testem a már túl jól ismert módon remegett meg. A lélegzete forrón simított végig bőrömön, és erős késztetést éreztem rá, hogy távolabb lökjem a rám támaszkodó alakot. Ezzel azonban saját gyengeségemet árultam volna el.   
A támaszt nyújtó mosogatótól ellökve magamat, oldalra lépve teremtettem távolságot közöttünk. Megjátszott higgadtsággal mértem végig a karcsú alakot.   
\- Mit akarsz?   
A kérdés meglehetősen szerencsétlen volt, mert ajkán egy meglehetősen kéjvágyó vigyor tűnt fel. Szavai is csak ezt igazolták.  
\- Sajnos, az most nem kivitelezhető.  
Mielőtt esélyem lett volna szót ejteni a szexuális zaklatásról, amit kifejezetten elleneztem, tovább folytatta a mondandóját.  
\- Egy fél órára magadra kell, hogy hagyjalak.   
\- Miért?   
Láthatóan a téma tökéletesen elvette kedvét a flörtölős játéktól, mert az ezüstös szemekben sötét árnyék vonult át.  
\- Este valaki megpróbálta feltörni a szigorúan bizalmas ügyfelek részlegét. A nyomozást vezető auror egy idióta. Valamiért nem érti meg, hogy a megbízottam is eljárhat a nevemben.  
\- Ginny volt a tettes?   
\- Nincs bizonyíték az elkövető kilétére – adott egy kitérő választ.  
\- És szerinted? – maradtam makacsul a témánál.  
\- Valószínűleg, igen – ismerte el végül a tényt. – Tudja, hogy veled vagyok, és ez láthatóan nem tetszik neki.   
Kelletlenül borzongtam meg, és egy pillanatra megfeledkeztem a társaságomról, ahogy magam elé suttogtam.  
\- Hogyan tudta kivitelezni az akciót? Varázslattal volt levédve minden, ismerve téged.  
\- Nála van a pálcája – adta meg a magyarázatot kifejezéstelen hangon Draco.  
\- Tessék?!   
Már az is szörnyű volt, hogy képes volt más pálcájával kiszabadulni. Azzal is sikerült igazi pusztítást véghezvinni... Viszont a sajátjával egy újabb szintre emelte a lehetőségeit. Sebesen járt az agyam, esélyt sem adva Dracónak a magyarázatra.  
\- A családnak adtak át mindent, mikor elzárták. Tehát csak tőlük juthatott hozzá. Molly segített neki? – fogalmaztam meg a gyanúmat hangosan.  
A kérdés hallatán az előttem álló férfi arcán különös kifejezés tűnt fel, amit nem tudtam beazonosítani. Féltés? Bánat?   
\- Nem szándékosan – jegyezte meg óvatosan.  
Szavai nyomán hitetlenkedő pillantást vetettem rá.  
\- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy megérem a napot, mikor a Weasleyket véded. Azonban felesleges. Molly hibáztatott a családból a legjobban a történtekért.   
Idegesen túrtam a hajamba, majd marokba fogva hosszú tincseimet próbáltam lecsillapítani légzésemet, mely egyre zihálóbb lett, ahogy egy pánikroham kerülgetni kezdett.   
Egy körém fonódó kar szakított ki zaklatott lelkivilágomból. Draco erős teste nyújtott támaszt, mikor már úgy tűnt, minden rám zuhan. Egy pillanatig sem haboztam, hagytam, hogy öleljen. Nyugtatóan simított végig a hátamon, és hangjának dallama a lassan oszló ködön keresztül elért hozzám.  
\- Egyedül Mollyval vette fel a kapcsolatot, és mikor rajta kívül nem volt senki otthon, elment hozzá. Ezután pedig már gyerekjáték volt kijátszani az anyját.  
Elhallgatott egy rövid időre, mintha keresné a megfelelő szavakat, és mikor megtalálta azokat, őszintén meglepett:  
\- Legyen bármilyen feszült is a kapcsolatod a szülőkkel, szándékosan nem ártanának neked.   
A karjai közt a döbbenettől még az ajkam is elnyílt, és igazán hálás voltam, hogy arcom mellkasának feszült. Vigasztalni próbál – állapítottam meg. Ráadásul egész jól.   
Finoman szabadítottam ki magamat az ölelésből. A konyha pult sarkában támaszkodtam meg, mint az előttem álló karcsú alakban.  
Az egész helyzet felkavaró volt, ezért próbáltam más irányba terelni a veszélyesen bizalmassá váló légkört. Ennek még nem érkezett el az ideje. Más körülmények között lehet, engedtem volna a késztetésnek, hogy leromboljam a falakat, amik védtek a külvilágtól. Viszont még erre nem álltam készen.  
Egy évekig tartó csatát megnyertem már, így stratégia terén nem voltam kezdő. Gyorsan átláttam, mi volt a szándéka a lánynak a betöréssel.  
\- Az akciója csak elterelés volt. Ezt biztosan tudod.   
Draco arcán egy pillanatra, mintha csalódottság suhant volna át, azonban nem lehettem benne biztos. Hiszen a kifejezéstelen maszk, mely olyan jól rejtette el az érzéseit, ismét eltakarta előlem a valódi gondolatait.   
\- Igen, ez nyilvánvaló. Egy órán belül elintézem a hivatalos ügyeket, addig szépen itt maradsz...  
\- Nem viszel magaddal? – vágtam a szavába hevesen.  
A szemében gúnyos szikra villant fel kérdésem hallatán.  
\- Ismerve téged, szinte biztos vagyok benne, a baj garantált lenne, ha velem jönnél. Itt talán nagyobb biztonságba leszel.   
\- De mi van, ha megtámad, és...?   
Nevetséges volt az aggodalmam, amit éreztem, mégis képtelen voltam védekezni ellene. Félelmeim, azonban leperegtek róla, mert ajkán egy kifejezetten gonosz mosoly tűnt fel.  
\- Remélem, hogy így lesz.   
Tisztában voltam vele, hogy valóban jobb, ha nem vagyok az útjában. Hiszen ha harcra kerülne sor, nem sokat tudnék segíteni, még hátráltatnám is a küzdelem során. A pálcámat már nem is hordtam magammal, hiszen a nonverbális varázslatokkal tökéletesen elboldogultam. A szintemnek több nem kellett.   
Viszont a gondolat, hogy Draco veszélybe kerülhet, jobban zavart, mint kellett volna. Valószínűleg láthatott valamit rajtam ebből, mert megnyugtatóan közölte:  
\- Gyorsan visszatérek. Az épület előtt lesz pár emberem a biztonság kedvéért. Ráadásul, ne feledjük a ház védelmét sem. Varázslók nem juthatnak be!  
\- Igaz – bólintottam beleegyezően.  
Aztán, mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, egy könnyed csókot lehelt az arcomra, aztán Draco már magamra is hagyott. A szemem előtt vált semmivé, ami igazán hatásos, ha nem akarsz egy beszélgetést folytatni.  
A pofátlansága nem változott semmit sem – jutottam rögtön erre a következtetésre. Ha visszatér, tényleg alaposan át kell beszélnünk ezt a szexuális zaklatás dolgot. 

Testőröm távozása után a percek meglehetősen lassan teltek. Habár hangosan nem vallottam volna be, egyre idegesebb voltam. Féltettem a férfit, akit még nem ismertem igazán. Viszont jobban vágytam rá, mint bárkire is.   
Egy idő után végül a kanapén kötöttem ki, és a lábamat dörzsölve próbáltam enyhíteni a fájdalmat mely valahogy egyre erősebbé vált. Ajkamba harapva nyögtem fel, mikor egy mindennél erősebb kínhullám ért el. A gyötrelmemet a csengő lágy trillázása szakította félbe. Zavartan néztem az ajtó irányába, először nem tudva, mihez kezdjek, azonban akárki is volt a túloldalon, kitartó egy személy volt. Újra és újra felhangzott a dallam, és végül úgy döntöttem, hogy nem történhet semmi végzetes, ha kinyitom. Hiszen Draco maga mondta, varázslók nem juthatnak be. Óvatosan álltam fel a kanapéról, remélve, a lábam elbírja súlyomat. Ezután lassan indultam meg, közben hálát adtam érte, hogy a csengőnek a hangja egész kellemes, még hosszú távon is.   
A bejárathoz érve elővigyázatosságból kiszóltam:  
\- Ki az?   
Reszketeg idős hang válaszolt, mely rögtön megnyugtatott.  
\- Mrs. Shutz vagyok, de hívjon csak Eddának.   
Kinyitva az ajtót, egy tündéri idős néni fogadott.  
\- Dracót tetszik keresni?   
\- Oh... igen – válaszolta tétován.   
\- Hamarosan hazajön – közöltem kedvesen. – Esetleg segíthetek én is? – ajánlottam fel meggondolatlanul.  
Ráncos ajkán egy elégedett mosoly tűnt fel, mely különösen idegenül hatott arcán. Azonban az érzés, mely eluralt, ahogy jött, úgy távozott is.  
\- A cicám megszökött. A kis gazfickó! Valószínűleg itt lehet valahol a ház körül. A segítség igazán jól jönne.  
Már majdnem rábólintottam a dologra, ösztönösen. Azonban a bajról, mely a nyomomban járt, csak egy pillanatra feledkeztem meg. Kitenni a lábamat az épületből? Szóba sem jöhetett. Habár lehet, hogy Draco véleménye rólam nem valami hízelgő, azért feleslegesen nem kerestem a veszélyt.   
\- Sajnálom – utasítottam vissza a legfinomabban, miközben a gyötrelem fokozódott az izmaimban.  
A néni arcán egy fintor jelent meg, melyet nem tudtam hova tenni. Aztán azt gondoltam: hiszen a szeretett kedvence elveszik, valaki pedig még a segítséget is visszautasítja. Biztos azt gondolja, hogy mekkora egy bunkó vagyok.   
\- Ugyan, kedveském, egy picit legalább kimozdul! – A mondat végén reszkető kezét nyújtotta felém, mintha minden el lenne intézve. – Jöjjön!   
A ráncos kézre meredtem, és a rossz előérzetem fokozódtak. A kortól homályos szemekben furcsa fényt vettem észre, mely eddig elkerülte a figyelmemet. Legyen bármily tiszteletlen is részemről ez, legszívesebben rácsaptam volna a nénire az ajtót. Azonban,szó szerint az útjában állt ennek. Ezért óvatosan egy picit kijjebb mozdultam, így meg kellett hátrálnia, közben pedig azt mondtam:  
\- Van pár dolog, amit el kell intéznem, utána viszont ráérek – hazudtam könnyedén.   
\- Oh, kedveském, Fritzi addigra messze kerül! Most kell mennünk, Harry! – követelőzött.   
Azt, hogy tudta a nevemet, látszólag figyelmen kívül hagytam. Felesleges lett volna a kérdés, miszerint honnét ismeri. Ajkamon egy kedves mosoly tűnt fel, megtévesztően barátságossá téve arcomat. A bajt, amibe kerültem, magamnak köszönhettem, viszont képes voltam kimászni belőle.   
Több lehetőségem is volt rá, ezek közül az elsőt egyből kizártam. Hiszen még ha Imperius-átok alatt is van a néni, akkor sem fogom kiütni. A másik viszont tökéletes megoldás volt, mert már útban sem volt hozzá. Habár ez meglehetősen fájdalmas kivitelezésnek ígérkezett a részemről, mert olyan izmaimat kellett használni hozzá, amiket inkább kíméltem. Viszont a szükség rendet bont, ezért tőlem szokatlanul gyorsan húzódtam félre, majd egy kecses mozdulattal vágtam be a bejáratot. Tettemet követően több dolog is történt egyszerre. 

1\. Hanyatt esve terültem el a padlón, miközben a fájdalom egy hatalmas görccsé állt össze a lábamban.  
2\. A törékeny testalkathoz képest, meglepően erős kopogás hangzott fel. 

A padlón elterülve zenei aláfestésként hol a csengő, hol dörömbölés zavarta meg a magányomat. Eközben pedig ötletem sem volt, mit tehetnék. Az alternatíva, hogy egymagam menjek és találkozzak Ginnyvel, nem volt a lehetőségek között. Ha erőm teljes lenne, akkor nem haboznék, de így...   
Ehhez hasonló gondolatok között talált rám Draco percekkel később.  
Nem kérdezett semmit sem, hiszen hallotta az ajtó túloldalán a kitartó szomszédot. Felesleges szavak helyett inkább karomat megragadva húzott fel, míg végre álló helyzetbe kerültem. A földön heverő támaszomat figyelmen kívül hagyva segített egy fotelbe.   
\- Mit csináltál a szomszédommal, Harry? Általában nem ennyire kitartó – jegyezte meg Draco érdeklődve.   
\- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces! Imperius alatt áll.  
\- Inkább az érdekelne, hogy kinyitottad-e az ajtót? – Hangjának lágy éle jelezte a bajt.   
Mélyen hallgattam egy pillanatig, és valamiért az volt a meglátásom, hogy ebből nem fogok szépen kijönni.   
\- Talán, némileg... szabályt szegtem – fogalmaztam óvatosan.  
\- Talán? – mért végig fenyegetően.   
\- Oké, igen, kinyitottam! – csattantam fel türelmetlenül. – Büntess meg érte, aztán felejtsük el!  
A meggondolatlan mondat elhangzása után ébredtem rá, mennyire is rossz szavakat használtam. Draco válasza persze nem késlekedett.  
\- Ne kísérts, mert még megteszem.  
\- Nem úgy értettem! – tiltakoztam hevesen.   
Szavaimra arca egy meglehetősen önelégült kifejezést öltött fel.  
\- Mondtam bármit is?   
Évek teltek el, mióta utoljára úgy valóban zavarba jöttem, de most teljesen elvörösödtem. Hiszen az egész helyzetből az jött le, hogy NEKEM vannak piszkos gondolataim. A disznó!  
Azt gondoltam, az a legjobb, ha ismét a megszokott taktikához folyamodok. Tehát úgy teszek, mintha semmi sem történt, vagyis hangzott volna el.   
\- Törd meg az átkot – kértem fáradtan, mivel a fájdalom, ami lábamat kínozta, csak nem akart megszűnni.   
\- Persze, majd hagyom veszni a nyomot, mely az ajtóm előtt toporog! – nevetett fel gúnyosan.   
Aztán, mielőtt esélyem lett volna elmondani, micsoda egy dög, az egyik szekrényhez lépve egy üvegcsét vett elő. Ezután pedig visszatérve hozzám, kérdés nélkül cibálta ki egy hajszálamat. Érdeklődve figyeltem a tevékenységét. Mikor a hajamat beletette a fiolába, már nem bírtam szó nélkül hagyni az akcióját:  
\- Most komolyan órákig hagyni akarod a nénit szenvedni, mire működik a bájital?   
A kérdésemet figyelmen kívül hagyva hajtotta fel a löttyöt, és a szemem láttára alakult át a másommá.   
\- Ez...?   
\- Számtalan alkalommal kell felvenni az ügyfeleink alakját, ha megbíznak bennünket. Ha támadás fenyegeti őket, akkor az inkább minket érjen. Ilyenkor nincs időnk órákat várni.   
Szavai nyomán apró aggodalomhullám ért el, mert eddig is sejtettem, mennyire veszélyes lehet ez a szakma, viszont most hallva, hogy néha önként teszik ki magukat a testőrök ennek, ez némileg felborzolta a kedélyemet. Azonban ahelyett, hogy totális hülyét csináltam volna emiatt magamból, inkább azt mondtam:  
\- Nem is hallottam arról, hogy ennyire gyors hatású bájital is létezik.   
\- Nincs szabadalmaztatva – jegyezte meg Draco, miközben a pálcájával ruháját a rajtam lévőkhöz tette hasonlóvá.  
Na, igen, erre már nem bírtam uralkodni az érzéseimen.  
\- Mi van, ha bajod lesz tőle?  
\- Ugyan! – legyintett könnyedén. – Egy kitűnő bájitalmester készítette.  
Ettől megnyugodtam némileg, mert sejtettem, ki volt a készítő. Ha pedig így van, akkor garantált a minőség.  
\- Mi a terved?   
\- Kimegyek – közölte könnyedén. – Te pedig addig nem nyitsz ajtót senkinek sem!  
Ezután elindult a kijárat felé, ahol továbbra is próbálkozott a szomszéd néni.  
\- Draco – szóltam utána, mire meglepetten fordult vissza.  
\- Igen?  
Különös volt saját tükörképemet látni. Soha nem voltam egy erős testfelépítésű férfi, de a „balesetem”, ha lehet, ezt tovább fokozta. Hosszú, zabolátlan fürjeimre is ráfért volna némi nyírás. Kelletlenül állapítottam meg, hogy törékeny testalkatommal együtt meglehetősen nőies benyomást keltek összességben. Francba! A felismerések soha nem kellemesek, de ha szó szerint az orrunk előtt vannak, akkor még rosszabbak lehetnek, mint amúgy.  
\- A botom – válaszoltam végül fáradtan. – A színjátéknak tökéletesnek kell lenni, nem igaz? – tettem fel a költői kérdést tömény keserűséggel.  
Egy bólintás volt a részéről a válasz, aztán a következő pillanatban már fel is markolta a földön heverő támaszomat. Kellemetlen volt a szorító érzés a gyomrom tájékán, ahogy figyeltem a távolodó alakot. Mire elért az ajtóhoz, nem bírtam tovább. Ha ettől gyengébbnek is tűntem, már nem számított.  
\- Draco!  
Némileg ingerülten fordult felém ismét, de nem érdekelt. A szavakat, amiket ki akartam mondani, nem tarthattam vissza.  
\- Legyél nagyon óvatos.  
Szemének zöldje meleg fénnyel villant fel, és ajkának szigorú vonala megremegett.  
\- Mindig – válaszolta lágyan.   
Jó lett volna, ha ez a különleges perc tovább tart, azonban mielőtt elkezdődött, már vége is volt. Egy könnyed mozdulattal nyitotta ki az ajtót, és mosollyal az arcán sétált a veszélybe.  
Magamra maradva a szívem zaklatott módon dobogott a mellkasomban, az ujjaimmal idegesen játszottam egy párna rojtjával. Az idő telt, bár csiga lassúnak éreztem.  
A végtelennek tűnő percek végül meghozták a jutalmat, a zár kattanása törte meg a lakás csöndjét. Erre legszívesebben az ajtóhoz rohantam volna, kitárva szélesen, azonban még ebben az izgatott állapotban sem feledhettem a valóságot. Sem rohanni, sőt semmi mozdulatot nem tudtam tenni, ha olyan fájdalom gyötört, mint jelen esetben. Habár különös módon úgy tűnt, némileg enyhült a kín.   
A látóteremben végül egy meglehetősen kormos Draco Malfoy tűnt fel.  
\- Mi történt? Jól vagy? – záporoztak azonnal a kérdéseim.  
Fáradtan túrt a hajába, ahogy közeledett felém.  
\- Én igen, de Fritzi nem.   
\- A macska?! – sóhajtottam fel.  
Testőröm elérve hozzám inkább lezuhant a kanapéra, mintsem leült, majd fejét a fejtámlának döntötte. Eközben meglehetősen erős kényszer futott végig rajtam, miszerint félresimítsak homlokából egy elszabadult tincset.   
\- Alábecsültem az exedet – hangzott el váratlanul a szokatlan beismerés. – Az egész meg volt tervezve az elejétől a végig.   
Szavai nyomán rögtön elért a felismerés, bár nem lepett meg. Hiszen várható volt ez a lépés Ginnytől. Emiatt is vettem fel a kapcsolatot Dracóval.  
\- Te voltál a célpont?   
\- Tudta, hogy nem fogsz elmenni Eddával. Tudta, hogy helyetted majd én megyek vele. Ha nincs az az átkozott macska, most vagy ezer darabban lennék.   
\- Merlinre, mi a fene történt? – ráztam meg ingerülten a vállát, mikor már a hallgatása túl hosszúra nyúlt.   
\- Mondd csak, Harry, a volt kedvesed mióta mutat érdeklődést a bombák iránt?  
Rémülten mértem végig a koromtól mocskos alakot, megértve, hogyan is került rá a kormos füst. Sajnos, a választ is ismertem a kérdésre. A szavak nehézkesen törtek fel belőlem:  
\- Arthurt egy időben érdekelte ez a téma. Úgy gondolta, kifejleszthet egy kisebb hatóerejű...  
\- Mihez is akarta ezt? – szakított félbe Draco.  
\- A kertben lévő kártevők... koboldok ellen.   
Egy kedélytelen nevetés tört fel a férfiból, majd a fejét csóválva tápászkodott fel.  
\- Weasleyk… – A szó a legcsúnyább káromkodásként hangzott el. – Lefürdök, utána pedig elmegyünk innét – közölte határozottan. 

Fázósan borzongtam meg, mikor egyedül maradtam a kanapén. A mai események fényében a remény aprócska lángja, mely eddig kitartóan égett, lassan elveszni látszott. Hittem, hogy a lány, akit ismertem, megmenthető. Viszont ez az előre megfontolt támadás nem éppen azt mutatta, hogy az őrület teljes mértékben eluralta. Döntést hozott, és azt tökéletesen kivitelezte. Zavartságnak nyomát sem mutatta. Elsősorban azért kerestem fel Dracót, mert nem szerettem volna, ha bárkinek is baja esik... Viszont, mi van akkor, ha valakit már nem lehet megvédeni önmagától?


	4. A titkos hely

A titokzatos hely, ahova elvitt, egy erdőszéli kis faház volt. Nem túl messze akadt egy falu, ami a nyári szezonban idelátogató turistákból élt, meg akik horgászni vagy kempingezni jöttek.

Számomra azonban semmiféle kinti szórakozási lehetőség nem adódott, köszönhetően a hónak, mely az évszak velejárója volt.   
Építhettem volna hóembert, de egyedül az sem vonzott, és testőröm nem tűnt úgy, mint aki részt kívánna venni ilyesmiben. Az igazsághoz azt is hozzá kell tennem, hogy a hasogató lábam lassan egy percnyi pihenőt sem engedélyezett számomra. Valahogy a Nagy Csata előtti napokra emlékeztetett ez a kín, a homlokomon lévő seb lüktetett így. Fáradtan dörzsöltem meg a térdemet, de a feszítő érzést nem tudtam elűzni. Pedig már túl voltam a lazító, meleg vizes fürdőmön is, és pizsamában feküdtem a kanapén. Nem akartam félrevonulni a szobámba, valahogy megnyugtatott Malfoy közelsége. Bár ezt soha nem vallottam volna be.  
– Fáj? – ült le mellém váratlanul.   
– Egyre közelebb jut hozzánk – mondtam ki hangosan a nyilvánvaló tényt.   
A válaszom láthatólag érdektelen volt számára, mert engedélyem nélkül hajtotta fel nadrágomat, egészen a térdemig. Pofátlansága ledöbbentett, így pár másodperces késéssel löktem félre a kezét.   
– Mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? – meredtem rá felháborodottan, és megpróbáltam felülni.   
Tiltakozásomról tudomást sem véve nyomott vissza a párnákra.  
Dühödten pislogtam rá; igazi mardekárosként láthatóan kész volt kihasználni a fölényét. Ha azonban azt hitte, veszettül tiltakozni fogok, és megadom neki ezt az elégtételt, akkor tévedett. Úgy döntöttem, jeges hallgatásommal sújtom, attól hamarosan elunja magát, aztán magamra hagy.  
– Láthatóan nem veszel be bájitalt a fájdalom csillapítására – állapította meg.  
– Felesleges. Csak egy rövid időre segítene. Viszont túl nagy a rizikó a rászokásukra. Ezt nem vállalhatom – magyaráztam meg néma szenvedésem okát. – Perselusszal együtt eltűnt a minőségi bájital is.   
Az évek során jó párszor eltöprengtem azon, vajon hol lehet egykori tanárom. Rejtély volt az eltűnése, bár érthető is valahol. A varázsvilág számára a neve túlzottan összefonódott Voldemort csatlósaival.   
– Valószínűleg ő tudna rajtad segíteni, de most nem léphetek vele kapcsolatba. Viszont talán én is tehetek valamit ez ügyben.  
Kíváncsian mértem végig, mert nehéz volt a Malfoy és a segíteni szót összeegyeztetni. Hiába, a megszokásból nehezen gyógyul ki az ember, és bár tudtam, már nem azonos azzal az elkényeztetett kölyökkel, aki volt, mégis... néha visszaestem a régi hitbe.   
Viszont volt, ami nem változott. Az arroganciája. Beleegyezésemet meg sem várva magához hívott egy tégelyt. Felhúzott szemöldökkel szemléltem az üvegcsét, majd mikor felbontotta, megcsapott a belőle áradó kellemes vanília illat.  
– Masszázsolaj?   
– Igen, de most csend legyen – utasított határozottan.

Szavai közben egy gonoszul csábító mosoly tűnt fel a szája sarkában, mire az ellenkezés utolsó cseppje is semmivé vált. A tégelyt megdöntve az aranyló folyadék hűsen érte el bőrömet. Finom érintéssel kente szét a térdemnél, majd haladt egyre lejjebb. A Dracóból áradó menta, valamint az olaj illata egyedivé válva ragadott magával.   
Ajkamba harapva fojtottam el a nyögést, mely felszakadt volna belőlem, mikor egy különösen érzékeny részt lazított el mesterien. Pilláim lecsukódva rejtették el a külvilág elől vágyaim lassú ébredését, mert ahogy csökkent a kín, úgy tört rám a sóvárgás valami egészen más után. Azonban mielőtt szemmel látható is lett volna ez, a kijózanító valóság elért.  
Viszonylag gyorsan ráébredtem: az érintések mentesek az érzékiségtől... pusztán enyhíteni akarja a fájdalmamat. Ennél hatásosabban más nem is hűthette volna le hevülő véremet. Végül is, mit is akarhatna tőlem... hiába mondta a lakásán, azokat a dolgokat. 

Egy valamit jól megtanultam: az emberek hazudnak, és ezt nem feltétlenül rossz szándékból teszik, hanem sajnálatból. 

 

„Alig lehet észrevenni a sántítást.”  
„Rendbe fogsz jönni.”  
„Egy rövid szünetről lenne szó, a javulásod érdekében. Azután a csapat visszavár.”  
„Így is élhetsz teljes életet.”

 

Szánalom. A gyűlölt szó, aminél rosszabbat elképzelni sem tudtam, belém égette magát.   
Egy gúnyos hang azt súgta lelkem legmélyéből: élvezd hát ki a pillanatot, Potter, mert ennél többet nem fogsz kapni ebben az életben.   
Hát így is tettem, mert bármilyen szánalmas is voltam, nem volt erőm félbeszakítani a kezelést, ellökni azokat a varázslatos kezeket. Olyan régen volt, mikor valakinek élvezhettem a közelségét, érintését, illatát. Azt pedig ne is említsük, hogy mennyire kívántam őt a lehető legközelebb tudni magamhoz. Az összes rossz között, ami megtalált, ő volt az egyedüli jó, ami mostanában felbukkant az életemben. Egy időre elfeledtette velem a valóságot, ezért büszkeségemet sutba vágva továbbra is nyugodton feküdtem.  
Ha csak a felebaráti szeretet vezette, akkor is akartam ezt a pillanatot. Néha egy volt hősnek is akadtak gyenge percei, és ha már ez bekövetkezett, minden pillanatát ki akartam használni.   
A csend, mely megülte a szobát, nem volt zavaró, inkább megnyugtatóan hatott az idegeimre. Elmerültem az érzésben, amit egy gyengéd vagy esetleg erőteljesebb mozdulat okozott. 

Egy apró sóhaj ébresztett fel, amitől azonnal éberré váltam. Az ágyban találtam magamat, miközben álmosan hunyorítottam a fölém hajoló Dracóra. A szobát gyenge fény ülte meg, amit hálásan fogadtam, mert ébredés után általában szükségem volt pár percre, hogy visszatérjek a való világba. Ha ilyen pillanatokban teljes sötétség fogadott, elkapott egy kellemetlen érzés, amit orvosom pánikrohamként definiált, mintha nem lett volna amúgy is elég bajom.   
Értetlenül pislogtam, míg végre felfogtam, valószínűleg elaludtam, testőröm pedig ismét megtette.  
– Sérvet fogsz kapni, ha állandóan cipelgetsz – motyogtam.  
– Ahhoz előbb fel kellene hizlalni. Nem tudom, eddig mivel töltötted az idődet, de nem evéssel az biztos. – A mondat végén gyengéden simított félre egy tincset az arcomból.   
Beleborzongtam ebbe a mozdulatba, testem minden szempontból teljesen felébredt. Egyszerűen csak sajnál – zakatolt a fejemben. Aztán egy kérdés ötlött fel bennem: vajon meddig terjed ki ez az érzelem? Hajlandó lenne... Mielőtt a gondolat végére értem volna, lágy hangja elterelte a figyelmemet.  
– Jó éjszakát.  
Ösztönösen kaptam karja után, mielőtt esélye lett volna ellépni az ágytól.  
– Hova mész?  
Furcsállva meredt rám egy pillanatra.  
– Lefeküdni – felelte úgy, mintha egy ötéves gyerekhez szólt volna. – Előtte esetleg akarsz esti mesét, hogy jobban aludj?   
Sejtettem, hogy nem hagyja gúnyos megjegyzés nélkül az akciómat, de már előtte elhatároztam, hogy nem úgy fogok reagálni, ahogy szeretné.   
– Talán igen – vigyorogtam, majd megrántottam a karját, mire majdnem rám zuhant.  
Az átkozott reflexei azonban megakadályozták a becsapódását. Karjával még időben fékezett, így mellkasa csak súrolta az enyémet. Csalódottan hümmögtem magamban, mert nem egészen így terveztem. Addigra már eljutottam egy olyan pontra, ahonnan már nem számított, mi vezérli Malfoyt. A testemet hidegen hagyták a morális kérdések. Már így is többször engedett agyamnak, mikor az azt mondta, a büszkeség előrébb való; de most... az az apró érintés megtörte az utolsó makacs ellenállást is, ami bennem élt.  
– Aludj velem – kértem.   
A másodpercek némán teltek, mialatt fürkészve végigmért. A bizalmas közelség nem szűnt meg közöttünk, és találkozásunk óta először éreztem azt: én irányítok. Sőt, évek óta először fordult elő. Eddig csak sodródtam az árral, tettem, amit elvártak tőlem... mások.   
– Nehéz ügyfél vagy – közölte kifejezéstelenül.   
Ennek le kellett volna lomboznia, ehelyett azonban a vigyorom szélesebbé vált.   
– Feladnád, Malfoy?  
– Soha – vágta rá azonnal.  
Ezután felemelkedve mellőlem meglazította ingét, miközben lerúgta cipőjét. Aztán arrébb lökdösve feküdt hanyatt. A szobát a fény továbbra is megülte, mire megkérdezte:  
– Zavar? 

Erre majdnem őszintén közöltem: egyedül csak az zavar, hogy még nem támadott le. De képtelen voltam ezt ennyire nyíltan kimondani. Így csak egy elhaló, nemleges válaszra telt tőlem. Erre megfogta a kezem, és hüvelykujjával megnyugtatóan körözött bőrömön.  
Élveztem a kellemes érzést, egy idő után azonban többet akartam, de úgy véltem, előnyös türelmet gyakorolnom, mert hamarosan lépni fog. Hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, miért szerettem volna, hogy maradjon. Öt perc múlva kezdtem kétségbeesni, mert légzése nyugodt volt, és félő volt, elalszik mellettem. Újabb percek múlása után kezdtem egyre mérgesebb lenni. Hogy kire? Rá vagy önmagamra, már magam sem tudtam. Végül úgy döntöttem, ha sikerült legyőznöm az évszázad legnagyobb Szemétládáját, akkor igazán semmiség elejteni egy célzást.  
– Szóval... nem akarsz csinálni esetleg... valamit? – A kérdés közben a plafonra meredtem, mert ahhoz már nem volt elegendő a bátorságom, hogy ránézzek.  
– Szókirakós? – vetette fel, és hangjában udvarias érdeklődés volt.  
Esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy élvezi a perc adta lehetőséget.  
– Nem! – vágtam rá azonnal hevesen.  
– Mit szólnál hozzá, ha rémisztő történeteket mondanánk egymásnak? Habár némi előnnyel indulnál, mert elég lenne elmesélned a kapcsolatod részleteit Weasleyvel.  
Bosszúsan hunytam le szemeimet, éreztem, mire játszik. Azt akarta, konkrétan mondjam ki, mit akarok. Rohadt mardekárosok!  
– Le akarok feküdni veled – közöltem durván.  
A válasz egy percig sem késlekedett.  
– Most nem lehet.  
Meglehetősen határozott visszautasítás volt, és felé fordulva szembesültem a ténnyel, hogy ennek ellenére kiéhezve bámul. A szemében leplezetlen vágy csillogott, azonban láthatólag ez ügyben nem akart tenni semmit sem. Értetlenségem elérte a tetőfokot, és úgy véltem, tudnom kell az okot.   
– Miért?   
Türelmetlenség szikrázott fel a szemében, mire egy ideig azt hittem, választ sem fogok kapni.  
– Csak azért nem foglak megdugni, mert elkeseredett vagy, és közel s távol én vagyok az egyetlen férfi, aki elérhető.  
Kezdtem rádöbbenni, hogy mikor alpári szavakat használ, akkor tényleg a türelme végén járhat, ezzel azonban már ketten voltunk.  
– Hülyeség! – közöltem vele. – Azt hiszed, te vagy az első jó pasi, akit láttam? Igazi, öntelt Malfoy vagy, ebből a szempontból semmit sem változtál.  
– Valóban? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.  
– Valamint mi van, ha én... akarlak megdugni? – vágtam hozzá némileg megakadva a mondatban, de nem akartam gyengébbnek tűnni.  
Válaszom hallatán ajka megremegett, és valószínűleg csak híres önuralma mentette meg attól, hogy a képembe röhögjön. Tárgyilagos komolysággal, mintha csak a napi politikáról beszéltünk volna, tette fel a kérdést:  
– Szóval felül akarsz lenni?   
– Akár akarhatok is, nem?  
– Persze! – helyeselt buzgón, melytől hülyébbnek éreztem magamat, mint egyébként. – Azonban mielőtt bevetnéd magadat, és a párnák közé gyűrnél, feltennék egy kérdést. Hány férfival voltál már?  
Zavartan ráncoltam a szemöldökömet, mert ha valóban akartam is volna vezető szerepet, nem hittem, hogy sikerülne ezt kierőszakolnom az erős testből. Az igazságot pedig nem volt kedvem kimondani. Így a hallgatást választottam, amit Draco tört meg.  
– Ebből levonhatom, hogy eggyel sem. Tehát addig ne is gondolj ilyesmire, míg az alapokat meg nem tanítom. Ha ezen túl leszünk, rengeteg időnk lesz mindenre – közölte nyugodtan.  
Némi időbe telt, mire felfogtam a szavait.  
– Ha túl leszünk ezen – ismételtem meg –, találkozni akarsz velem? – Gyűlöltem, ahogy a hangom elcsuklott, és közben éreztem saját sebezhetőségemet.  
Ha most felbukkant volna Malfoy régi énje, és kiderül, hogy az egész csak játék, akkor összetörtem volna. Végleg.   
Ez valószínűleg Draco számára is nyilvánvaló volt, mert arcán soha nem látott gyengéd kifejezés tűnt fel. Felém hajolva szeretően csókolt meg, lágyan, kedvesen. Ebben a csókban visszafojtott szenvedély érződött, mert nem a vágy volt a fontos, hanem az érzés, miszerint igazán számítok neki.   
– Átkozottul lassú voltál már a suliban is, ha a felismerésről volt szó. Egyszer már kimondtam: akarlak. Ezzel pedig nem gyakran dobálózom. Sőt, még senkinek sem mondtam.  
– De a lábam...  
Mielőtt akár befejezhettem volna, már félbe is szakított. A hajamba markolva rántott közelebb. Ajkainkat pár milliméter választotta el, miközben pillantása szinte égetett.   
– A lábad a részed, és én minden egyes porckádat imádom! Ne utáld magad ilyen hevesen – súgta. – Erősebb vagy bárkinél, ezt soha ne felejtsd el.  
– Az erőm... – motyogtam.  
– Lemondtál róla – lehelte ajkamra, és szemem lecsukódott egy pillanatra.   
Közelsége beborított, mint ahogy az igazság is, ami a szavaiban rejlett. A köztünk lévő leheletnyi távolságot most én szüntettem meg egy aprócska mozdulattal. Csókoltam őt, aki begyógyította a sebemet, mely a szívemen tátongott.   
A kezdeti gyengédségem fokozatosan egyre vadabbá vált, ugyanis Dracót elragadta a hév. Egy hajszálnyira eltávolodva tőlem, vágytól forró hangon csak annyit mondott:  
– Játsszunk egy kicsit.  
Ettől kezdve már nála volt az irányítás, tiltakozás nélkül engedtem, hogy uraljon.   
Keze a fenekembe markolt, majd egy mozdulattal még közelebb rántott, és testünk teljesen összesimult. Érzéki nyögés szakadt fel, és némi időbe telt, mire kábult agyammal felfogtam, én voltam a forrása. Férfiasságunk összedörzsölődése még fantasztikusabb hatást váltott ki, csípőmmel próbáltam az érzést maximálisan kiélvezni, azonban, mielőtt bármit elérhettem volna, teljes egészében a párnák közé nyomva találtam magamat, rajtam pedig egy felajzott Malfoy terült el. Haja arany sátorként borított be bennünket, kiszabadulva a fonatból, amibe eddig kényszerült. Ujjaimat a hosszú tincsekbe temetve rántottam vissza egy újabb csókra, miközben kétségbeesetten markoltam, ahol csak értem. Ezentúl az ő csípőjének lökése adta meg a ritmust, ami nem tűrt ellentmondást, hiába könyörögtem gyorsabb tempóért... ő kínzóan lassút kívánt.   
– Utállak! – nyögtem kétségbeesetten.  
A fülembe harapva újabb hulláma ért el a kínnak.   
– Utálj még jobban – súgta csábítón, miközben csípőjével egy újabb érzéki lökést vitt véghez  
Ennyi elég volt éhező testemnek, nem lehetett tovább uralni a vágyat. Elélveztem úgy, mint tizenévesen; hevesen, vadul... a nadrágomba. Ő is elégedetten morrant fel, és ezzel egyidejűleg ajkát kétségbeesetten szorította enyémre. Heves csókunk fokozta az élményt, ami már így is fantasztikus volt. Szinte bele sem mertem gondolni, mi lesz akkor, ha igazán hozzám nyúl. A kezével, szájával, mindenével. A végén pedig teljes valójában bennem lesz. A szédítő gondolattól majdnem újra elkapott az élvezet egy másik hulláma, pedig lihegésem még éppen csak csitult volna.

Végül a valóság nem engedett megfeledkeznem egy minden szempontból megalázó pillanatról. Kelletlen fintort vágtam, mikor magamhoz térve konstatáltam a ragacsos nedvesség tényét. Szerencsére, Draco nem sokáig hagyott bennünket ebben az állapotban; egy halk szót mormogva már ismét élvezhettem a tisztaság érzését. Ezzel együtt a csupasz bőrt is, mert különös módon a pizsamám is semmivé vált, mint ahogy az ő ruhái is. Eszemben sem volt kifogást emelni ez ellen, hanem inkább lelkesen bújtam a meleg testéhez, és a biztonság illúziója körbeölelt.  
– Ma akkor nem? – érdeklődtem tétován karjai rejtekében.   
– Kis telhetetlen – kuncogott fel, mire arcom vörösbe borult.   
Tenyere váratlanul derekamra siklott, majd gerincem vonalán haladva még lejjebb. Végül pedig leért a fenekemhez.   
– Készen állnál rá?   
– Én... – Eddig jutottam, mert a hangom elakadt.   
Ugyanis egy ujja merészen tört előre, mire ijedten rezzentem össze a szokatlan érzéstől. Kedveskedő csókot éreztem homlokomon.   
– Benned akarok lenni. Mélyen – közölte nyíltan, leplezetlen vággyal a hangjában.  
A különös érzés lassan alakult át valami mássá... talán a hangjában rejlő bujaság ígérete is hozzájárult ehhez. Kétségbeesetten tapadt ajkam a nyakára, kínozva a fehér bőrt, nyomot hagyva rajta.   
– Játsszunk még egy kicsit – lehelte.

Engedelmesen simultam hozzá néma beleegyezésem jeleként, miszerint nincs semmi kifogásom a játékos kedv ellen. Sőt, örömmel részt vállalok benne.


	5. Valaminek a kezdete

A következő napokban egy új világ tárult elém, és ehhez meglepően könnyen alkalmazkodtam. Az életemet két kategóriába soroltam. Volt a Draco Malfoy előtti sivárság, aztán minden megváltozott, ahogy az életem része lett, noha egy szóval sem beszéltünk érzelmekről. A sajátomban biztos voltam, de a felettünk lebegő sötét árny, amit Ginny jelentett, visszatartott a vallomásoktól, és valószínűleg ez szabta meg az ő határait is.   
Hiába próbáltam éjszaka rávezetni, hogy készen állok a teljes együttlétre, hatástalan volt, bármit is vetettem be. Rohadt Malfoy-önuralma nem engedett semmiféle gyengeséget.   
A kapcsolatunkat teljes mértékben irányította. Ezt az ágyban töltött órák világosan megmutatták számomra, mikor, képletesen szólva, egy érintéssel képes volt remegő kocsonyává változtatni. Néha előtört belőle a játékos szenvedély, mely meglepett és elbűvölt, de előfordult, hogy beszélgetés során egyszer csak felkapott, és szó szerint magával ragadott. Ilyenkor kifejezetten előnyös volt törékeny testalkatom, és kezdtem kifejezetten élvezni azokat a pillanatokat, mikor a karjaiban cipelt. Bár ezt átkok hatására sem ismertem volna el.   
Imádtam, mikor végigcsókolta a testemet, szoktatott az érzéshez, amit egy másik férfi érintése jelent. De igazán nem tett magáévá. Azt nem mondtam volna egy ilyen együttlét után, hogy elégedetlen lettem volna, vagy akár ő kielégítetlen. Azonban mégis... vágytam rá, hogy rajtam, bennem legyen. Érezzem mindenhol.   
Józanabb perceimben viszont nem tagadhattam, gyakran gondoltam Ginnyre. A rossz érzések egyre csak erősödtek, ilyenkor megértettem, miért halogatja a beteljesülésünket. Kettőnk közül nyilvánvalóan ő használta a fejét, én pedig csak a griffendéles ösztöneimre hagyatkoztam. 

Az ágyban feküdtem, mikor egy sokkal erősebb fájdalom vonult végig a lábamon. A kínt már rég megszoktam, hiszen ezzel éltem, és csak a számat szorítottam össze, miközben hangtalanul szenvedtem. Ha egyedül lettem volna, talán engedélyeztem volna magamnak egy fájdalmas sóhajt, de Draco mellettem feküdt. Egyáltalán nem szándékoztam felébreszteni, mert amire készültem, az ellenkezett az összes megbeszélt szabállyal. Hiába voltam néma, egyszer csak egy aggódó szürke szempár meredt rám.  
– Mi baj?  
– Egy kicsit nyilall – hazudtam könnyedén.   
Mielőtt esélye lett volna tovább faggatni, ajkára hajolva vettem elejét a további beszédnek. Sejtettem, mit akar tudni, hiszen tisztában volt azzal, hogy az átokhegek összekötnek Ginnyvel. Tudni akarta, ha közel volt, hiszen nem hiába hozott erre a kihalt helyre, ahol nem számít egy őrült tombolása. De el akartam kerülni ezt a harcot, mert bármit is ígért Draco, valahol éreztem, nem hagyná életben a lányt. Miattam.   
Ezért valószínűleg életem legnagyobb hülyeségére készültem. Tisztában voltam ezzel. Azonban nem engedhettem, hogy miattam Dracónak is baja essen. Minden rossz ellenére bíztam abban, hogy képes leszek beszélni a boszorkával, mielőtt átkozódni kezd.

oOoOo

 

A hó nehézzé tette a mozgást. A jeges szél arcomba csapott, könnyeket csalva a szemembe, azonban mindezen nehézség ellenére sem álltam meg, hiszen csak perceim voltak, mielőtt Draco észreveszi hiányomat, addig pedig el akartam érni a… lehetetlent. Értelmesen beszélni egy megzavarodott nővel. Éreztem a közelségét; ahogy régen, egy másik átokheggel kapcsolatban, pontosan tudtam: eljött az idő. Sietségemben csak kabátot ragadva indultam el, feledtem a sálat és minden kiegészítőt. 

 

oOoOo

Az inda erősen rögzített egy göcsörtös fához, és éppen csak engedett lélegezni. A beszélgetés határozottan holtpontra jutott. Hol rontottam el? Lényegében sehol, mert esélyem sem volt beszélni. Egyszerűen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy a nyakamon egy baromi nagy csókfolt díszelgett, amit jobb lett volna elfednem. Hermione erre valószínűleg a fejét fogta volna, azt mondva: Harry, a részletekben rejlik a győzelem.   
Na, igen, ezzel a látvánnyal minden olyan lehetőséget elkaszáltam, amivel jobb belátásra téríthettem volna. Habár, ahogy dühödten hadonászott a pálcával, beláttam, itt már eleve nem lehetett volna mit tenni.   
Legalább most eljutottam arra pontra, ahova már régen kellett volna. Megértettem, nincs visszatérés a számára. A lány, aki Roxfortban a barátnőm volt, végleg elveszett. Szembesültem a sajnálatos ténnyel, miszerint két hülye is akadhat egy helyen. Egy természet adta, meg egy született. Valószínűleg Dracónak tetszett volna ez a beismerés.  
Fuldoklásom közben már igazán nem sok minden jutott el hozzám Ginnytől, de az utolsó mondatának baljóslatú tartalma nem sok jó ígért.  
– Ha az enyém nem lehetsz, akkor másé sem! – visította vad hévvel.   
Emelte is a pácát, hogy kimondja a végzetes varázsigét, ami a halált rejtette magában. A zöld csóva elindult felém, és csak arra gondoltam, bárcsak még egyszer érezhetném Draco érintését, csókját. Azonban, mielőtt becsapódott volna az átok, egy ezüst villanás eltérítette, így egy szerencsétlen fa lett az áldozata. Meglepve kaptam oldalra a fejemet. Testőrömön csupán a reggel látott vékony ing és nadrág volt, haja szabadon hullámzott, ahogy felénk igyekezett. Míg én csak csetlettem-botlottam a hóban, ő szinte suhant. Eközben csak szórta az átkokat Ginnyre, akinek a megszállottságának köszönhetően mérhetetlen ereje lett, így könnyedén hárította őket. Aggódva figyeltem a párbajt, mert bár Malfoy erős volt, de a megvadult boszorka ereje az őrületből táplálkozott, ami veszélyes és kiszámíthatatlan ellenféllé tette. A kiegyenlített küzdelem végül megbomlott, mikor felém röpült egy átok, amit ismét Draco térített el. Így viszont nem tudta kivédeni a rá kilőtt mágikus hullámot. Dermedten bámultam zuhanását, és örültem a hónak, mely némileg tompította a becsapódást.  
– Hagyd békén! – ordítottam Ginnyre, s nem érdekelt a belém vágódó indák szorítása.   
– Milyen átokkal végezzek vele? Mit gondolsz, Harry? Kínozzam meg előtte?   
Várakozva meredt rám, és várta a válaszomat.   
– Miért csinálod ezt? – nyögtem elkeseredetten.   
Eszelősen villant meg a szeme, ahogy elindult Draco felé.   
– Te tetted ezt velem, mert soha nem szerettél! – közölte egyszerűen. – Miattad fog meghalni.

Ösztönösen éreztem, melyik átkot fogja használni, mivel kínozhat a leginkább még az utolsó pillanatokban is. Azonban ennek ellenére sem gyűlöltem egy pillanatra sem; felesleges lett volna erre vesztegetni az időmet. Egyedül csak rá gondoltam. Dracóra. Lelkem mélyéből kívántam, bár lenne erőm megmenteni, bár én lennék ott a hóban, bár tehetnék valamit.   
Bármit megadtam volna érte. Az életem sem tűnt nagy áldozatnak. 

Az indák közben eleresztettek, és ezt szinte észre sem véve zuhantam a hóba. Tekintetemet képtelen voltam elszakítani az eszméletlenül heverő alakról. Halványan érezni véltem a mágikus erőmet, amit szándékosan zártam el. Egy pillanatra becsuktam a szememet, és mikor kinyitottam, már tudtam, semmi bajunk nem lehet, mert a szeretetnél nincs nagyobb hatalom. Én pedig mindennél jobban vágytam védeni Dracót, aki a világom lett. 

Ginny kiszámított lassúsággal emelte fel a pálcát.  
– Avada...  
Ezzel egyidejűleg erőm utolsó tartaléka hevesen szakadt ki belőlem, és ahogy Voldemort sem tudott tenni ellene, mikor anyám védett, úgy most sem ért fel az átok ereje a szeretetével és védelmezési vággyal. Közben pedig tudtam, hogy ezzel minden mágiám elvész, de egy percig sem bántam, mert ez volt a szükséges áldozat a részemről. Egyensúly teremtődött.   
A hatalmas villanás után, mely a két varázserő keveredéséből született, csak egy pillantást vetettem Ginny felé, majd szomorúan el is fordultam. A teste körül növekvő vérfolt jelezte, többé már soha nem kell miatta aggódni. Félresöpörtem az éledező bűntudatot, mert ennek nem volt itt az ideje. Lesz időm erre is... egyedül.   
Ezután próbáltam megközelíteni Dracót, de némileg nehezítette a dolgot, hogy a botom eltűnt a hóban. Így inkább csak másztam felé, mint mentem, mert sejtettem, lábaim amúgy sem bírnának el. A pár méteres távot kilométereknek éreztem, és mikor odaértem hozzá, lágyan megráztam a vállát. Semmi reakciót sem kaptam erre. Félve hajoltam a mellkasa fölé, mert rémületemben már a rebbenését sem láttam. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel, amikor észrevettem, hogy lélegzett. A hideg viszont veszélyes volt, és miután szorosan hozzábújtam, ölembe vonva magunkra terítettem a kabátomat. Némán imádkoztam azért, hogy az aurorok minél hamarabb ideérjenek, hiszen a védelmi rendszerüknek jeleznie kellett a harcot.   
Reszkető kézzel simítottam félre egy ezüstös tincset, miközben szemhéjam le-lecsukódott. A hideget szinte már nem is éreztem, és tudtam, ez rosszat jelent. Utolsó éber gondolatom az volt, hogy nem szabad elaludni. 

oOoOo

 

Ingerülten kavargattam az ételt, és magamban morogtam, hogy egyesek átkozottul nehezen viselik, ha fekvőbeteget kell játszaniuk. Na, igen, az én drágám meglehetősen kiakadt, hogy minimum még pár órán át a teste nem fog engedni a parancsainak. Mivel úgy ítéltem, az étel még főhet, a betegemhez indultam, aki mogorván várt rám.  
– Miért nem bízod a konyhai dolgokat egy manóra?   
– Szeretek főzni – válaszoltam kedvesen.   
– Inkább velem kellene lenned! – sóhajtotta a tehetetlenségtől ingerülten.   
– Hiszen neked főzök valami igazi különlegességet – súgtam a füléhez hajolva, mire megborzongott.  
Ha azt hittem, hogy ezzel lekenyerezhetem, hát baromi nagyot tévedtem.  
– Amit meg is érdemlek – villant ingerülten a szeme –, minek után miattad kerültünk ebbe a helyzetbe.  
– Ezen igazán túlléphetnénk, nem?   
– Ha végre normálisan fogok mozogni, akkor az is megtörténik. Hogy lehettél ennyire hülye, Potter?   
A saját bejáratú szőke hercegemet, mióta csak magához tért, emésztette ez a tény. Megértettem, hibát követtem el. Tökéletesen el lett ez magyarázva, mikor soha nem látott módon üvöltözött velem a ledöbbent aurorok és gyógyítók körében. Habár az ingyen cirkusznak nem örültem, de ez a viselkedés felért egy szerelmi vallomással. Hiszen mielőtt elkezdte volna a műsort, az első kérdése az volt: „Harry jól van?”  
Emiatt végtelen türelmet tanúsítottam hisztis kedvesem irányába, és szeretően megcirógattam a sápadt arcot, amivel kifogtam a szelet a vitorlájából.   
– Sajnálom – leheltem az ajkára egy apócska csókot.   
– Khr... – köszörülte meg a torkát zavartan. – Szóval, mihez kezdesz most?   
Értetlenül mértem végig, mert szerintem nyilvánvalóak voltak a szándékaim.

Főztem.  
Türelmes voltam, mikor morgott.  
Csókoltam.  
Kell ennél több? 

Aztán persze rájöttem, hogy mivel egy Malfoyjal van dolgom, érzelmi téren valószínűleg nem valami kiegyensúlyozott. Ezzel együtt pedig feléledt bennem a játékos kedv.  
– Hm... hát nem is tudom – válaszoltam töprengőn. – Szerinted mit kellene tennem?  
Némi fújtatás után - láthatóan nem örült a visszakérdezésnek - érkezett a válasz;  
– Semmiképpen sem maradhatsz egyedül!   
– Miért is? – pislogtam rá ártatlanul.  
Kemény másodpercekre volt szüksége, mire megtalálta a tökéletes választ.  
– A végén még valami elmebeteg újra rád akad!   
– Fogadjak fel egy állandó testőrt?  
– Pontosan! – vágta rá elégedetten.   
– Rendben, ha haza megyünk, majd bemutatsz valamelyik emberednek.   
– Igen... Nem! – kiáltott fel elégedetlenül, mire szó szerint pofán röhögtem.  
Aztán mellé heveredve egy pillanatra hozzábújtam, majd könyökömre támaszkodva néztem le rá.   
– Olyan nehéz lenne, ha kimondanád, Draco?   
– Nem vagyok valami jó, ha az érzelmekről van szó – szuszogta.   
– Tudom, de ettől még szeretlek.  
– Egy élethosszig tartó szerződést fogunk aláírni, mikor visszatérünk. Állandó testőröd leszek... csak előbb hagyjam el végre az ágyat – közölte határozottan, miközben a szeme különös belső fénnyel ragyogott fel. 

Gondolatban megrántottam a vállamat, hogy egy ideig még várnom kell arra a bizonyos szóra. Némi időt adhatok neki, és végül kiegyeztem azzal, hogy ma este haladékot kap a sérüléseire való tekintettel. Vidáman álltam neki gombolgatni az ingét, miközben lelökdöstem róla a takarót.  
– Kihasználnál egy magatehetetlen embert?  
– Abszolút! – A szó után már szabaddá is tettem a mellkast, ami csak az érintésemre várt. 

Vidám nevetés tört fel belőle, láthatóan nem volt ellenére szándékom. Draco fölé hajoltam, hogy csókoljam, viszont mielőtt ajkunk találkozott volna lágyan súgta felém:  
\- Szeretlek, Harry.

Szívem legmélyebb részéből is távozott a fagy, ahogy a szó melegsége átjárt. Végre számomra is eljött a tavasz, ezzel örökre száműzve a telet lelkemből.   
Később, ígértem meg magamnak majd beszélünk a jövőnkről, de itt, és most csak érezni akartam Dracót. Az aprócska távolságot egy mozdulattal szüntettem meg, és hevesen csókoltam a férfit, aki új értelmet adott az életemnek. 

 

oOoOo

 

Később, mikor már végre álomba merültem volna Draco halkan a fülembe súgta.  
\- Holnap elmegyünk Hawaii-ra.  
Ez a mondat teljesen felébresztett. Mármint nem volt semmi gondom az ötlettel kapcsolatban, mégis furcsálltam a hirtelen elhatározást.  
\- Miért pont oda?   
\- Meglátogatjuk Perselust – közölte fáradtan, aztán lágy csókot nyomott arcomra. - Álmodj rólam – motyogta, mielőtt végleg álomba merült volna.

Ezzel szemben számomra ez a lehetőség már elúszott. Tökéletesen. Hawaii. Ha a szigetre gondoltam, akkor homok, napfény, és lenge ruha jutott eszembe nem pedig denevérek. Tehát az, hogy Piton pont egy ilyen helyen éldegél, meglehetősen... vicces? Vagy inkább félelmetes. Aztán félresöpörtem az aggodalmamat, és inkább közelebb fészkelődtem a békésen szuszogó kevesemhez, és úgy döntöttem a kérdésre holnap megkapom a választ.   
Sokkal jobban érdekelt a lehetőség, ami majd nyílik előttünk, ha ott leszünk a napfényes helyen Dracóval. Kellemes borzongás futott keresztül testemen, mert volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy nem csak Piton látogatásával töltjük majd az időt. 

Vége


End file.
